The Pride, The Nest, and the Forbidden
by UnicornsAndWrackspurts51
Summary: Stakes are high in the world of Purebloods. Separated from her twin for the first time in her life, Marlene McKinnon must learn how to navigate life without the constant presence of her brother. Will she fall into the Snake Nest, or will the Pride of Lions be enough to protect her? Rated M for later chapters. Temporarily on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright everyone! Here it is, my very first fanfic. I got the idea for the story from a Tumblr RP I was in once, though the story will deviate quite heavily from that. I'm super flipping excited. I've got the first few chapters written already, and I can tell this is gonna be a long one. So buckle up and here we go!_

* * *

Chapter One

A soft melody issued hauntingly from the grand piano in the corner. The wooden floor gleamed, and the mirrors sparkled. Motes of dust drifted lazily through the sunbeams struggling to brighten up the room caught in winter's chill. Candlelight and a roaring fire fought off the rest of the gloom and chill.

"Elongate your neck, _leanabh_ , lower your chin," a commanding voice called. The child in question obeyed, subtly shifting her muscles until she obtained the proper form. "Good," the instructor acknowledged, "now drop your elbows and relax your fingers. You must remember to be graceful at all times." The instructor silently appraised her pupil for a long moment, though the girl showed no sign of tiring or moving.

Ballet was the bane of young Marlene McKinnon's life. _Well, that's not_ entirely _true,_ she thought. It was the repeated stopping to hold a pose that irritated her. The constant correction was hard to take, though it certainly wasn't a new situation. Ballet had been a part of Marlene since she was four years old. The study was thrust upon her, to help her learn _grace_ , and _poise_ , and _control_ , and a host of other things a young Pureblood lady ought to know. Horseback riding with a different instructor, comportment lessons with her mother, and fencing with her father took care of the rest. There had been quite a lot of protest from her mother on that last item, but Marlene had argued passionately that if her twin brother Maxwell got to do it, then so did she. Her father had eventually given in, unable to deny his daughter something she felt so strongly about.

Ten year old Marlene didn't totally hate ballet, though she enjoyed tricking her mother into believing she did. She loved the soft slippers, the tights, the leotards and tutus; but most of all, she loved the feeling of confidence it instilled in her. To flow from one pose to the next, letting the music fill her up with a calm seduction was the most enticing part of the whole thing.

Right now however, she was bent forward almost in half, with her right leg swept out straight in front of her and her arms forming a delicate O above her head, wrists crossed and fingers held just so. It was easy to execute, but difficult to hold. She daren't let her teacher see any weakness, though, so she held perfectly still except to adjust herself according to instruction. Her left ankle trembled slightly but Marlene firmly kept it in place lest it wobble. Ballet was an exercise in willpower as well as bodily control.

"You may resume, _mo sgoilear,_ " her instructor intoned. Marlene rose slowly, gracefully, from the position, never allowing her face to betray the uncomfortable rush of pins and needles that her left foot protested with. The magical piano skipped back to where it left off when Madame Fiona halted her routine. Marlene turned, dipped, twirled, and jumped for the next two hours, not needing to be stopped nearly as often as the years prior.

At the end of the lesson, Madame Fiona handed her a glass goblet filled with water, freshly delivered by a House Elf. " _Tapadh leat_ , Madame," Marlene thanked her demurely.

"You have shown great improvement over the last year," remarked Madame Fiona. Marlene blushed slightly, as she always did when praised by the taciturn instructor. It didn't happen often. "I believe that you will be ready to go _en pointe_ soon." The blonde girl's eyebrows lifted slightly, the only sign of her surprise. She hadn't expected this to happen anytime soon, as her teacher had never given indication thus far that she approved of her level of aptitude.

"Madame, I don't know what to say," Marlene replied, struggling to comport herself as a Pureblood lady was expected, when all she really wanted to do was jump up and down. "I am honored that you think I'm ready," she finally said, unable to think of anything else proper to add.

Madame Fiona merely smiled slightly, and she and Marlene curtsied to each other before the older lady turned and swept out the door. Marlene immediately collapsed to the floor and laid there staring at the ceiling with her mouth hanging open. She only allowed herself half a minute's silent celebration before she rose again to remove her ballet slippers. It wouldn't do to allow her mother to catch her in such an unladylike position.

After Marlene returned to her rooms to shower and change into a more suitable dress for daytime, she glided down the main staircase in search of her mother. " _Mathair_ ," she chimed softly, finally finding her in the drawing room. Her mother turned and smiled at her, showing off facial features remarkably similar to Marlene's own. They'd been mistaken for siblings countless times. Allina McKinnon had birthed the twins at the relatively young age of twenty five, and taking into account the slow aging process of Wizardkind, it was no wonder that strangers often thought they were sisters.

"How was your lesson this morning?" her mother asked, as she had every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for as long as Marlene could remember. The older woman set down the miniature replica of the Venus de Milo statue she'd been inspecting.

"Madame Fiona told me I would be ready for pointe shoes soon," Marlene replied, smiling as widely as was proper. Her mother's face lit up, though an outsider would think she was merely smiling politely.

" _Gaoil_ , that is wonderful news!" Marlene knew her mother loved ballet, and the only reason that she pushed her daughter so much on the subject was because she herself could no longer dance. Not after her illness four years ago. The younger girl straightened her already proper posture even further, preening just a tad under her mother's affection.

Just then, there was a tapping sound on the window. Both ladies turned toward the noise, spotting a great tawny owl outside. It waited impatiently while Allina opened the latch, then shook its leg at her indicating the letters tied there. The elder McKinnon quickly detached them, and the bird took flight before Marlene could pick out a treat for it from the bowl designated for owl post deliveries.

"Even more wonderful news, I imagine," her mother said, holding out one of the envelopes for her to take. The thick bundle had her name printed on it in flowing emerald script. Marlene's lips formed a reverent O as she realized what it was.

"Is that one for Maxwell?" she asked excitedly, forgetting decorum. "I'll take it to him!" she offered eagerly. Her mother's laugh tinkled as she handed her daughter the envelope.

"Off with you then," she replied sternly, failing to hide the amusement in her eyes. Marlene took the proffered letter and rose on her tiptoes to kiss her mother's cheek before walking out of the drawing room. Once she was in the hallway, however, she took off at a run that would have her mother in hysterics. She knew exactly where her brother would be: in his little tree fort in the woods behind the expansive backyard.

"Maxwell!" she exclaimed loudly as she neared her twin's favorite hiding spot. "Maxwell, Hogwarts is calling!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I decided to post Chapter Two early cuz I'm just too excited! I've had the idea for this story in my head for quite awhile before finally going for it. Many, many thanks to one of my best friends, Garebear. She is acting as my beta and allowing me to fill her messages with ideas and complaints and everything in between._

 _I have a question for you readers. I have the story written all the way through the end of first year. Now, should I skip up to fifth/sixth year (I haven't decided which yet), or should I devote a chapter to each year until the story really starts getting good? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks all!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Two

The summer passed in a haze of heat, lessons, and mandatory Pureblood functions. Marlene and Maxwell loathed these gatherings. Most of the children their age in attendance were horrid, though of some of them were tolerable. James Potter and Sirius Black were two such examples, though the former was often missing from certain guest lists. Most Pureblood families considered the Potters to be blood traitors, even though they could trace their Pureblood heritage just as far back as, maybe even further than, all the other Pureblood families.

Sirius Black, on the other hand, was dragged to every function his parents deemed worthy. He detested such outings even more than the McKinnon twins. He had known from a young age that he was different from the rest of his family, and different was equal to blasphemous in his household. The only redeeming quality to the Pureblood functions were the others his age who he felt he might be friends with, if only his parents allowed such frivolity.

Marlene and Maxwell, being children, understood only to a certain point how society worked. They knew what was required of them in the public's eye, but they also knew when something was wrong. They were careful to keep their as yet still underdeveloped sense of moral justice to themselves, especially when there more vociferous guests in the vicinity.

Even still, they could feel that something wasn't quite right about the Black family. Sirius was okay, and maybe his older cousin Andromeda, but everyone else seemed downright barmy. They never got a chance to really get to know anyone their age, but they could tell who the right sort and the wrong sort were. Their parents had educated the twins subtly about magic, about how there were Dark intentions, and Light intentions, but magic itself was neutral. Such teaching was almost unheard of in most other Pureblood families, but the McKinnons were more enlightened.

This was why Marlene fretted silently to herself about Sirius Black. He wasn't like the rest of his family, as far as she could tell. It was the subtle way his father gripped his arm whenever introductions were made, the tightening of his mother's eyes when he talked too loudly or mentioned anything Muggle related. His younger brother Regulus seemed like the pride and joy of the Black parents, while Sirius was merely tolerated. Marlene couldn't imagine her parents treating her or her brother like they were somehow unworthy.

There were many Pureblood families they knew who had children about to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Carrows, the Malfoys, the Blacks, the McKinnons, the Potters, the Yaxleys, and the Greengrasses were all among them.

For all her parents' somewhat liberal thinking, Marlene knew that she and Maxwell were expected to marry a fellow Pureblood, and these functions served as a way to pave such a path. Marriage contracts were still in fashion, sometimes instigated only a few days after birth. Marlene's parents were not so old-fashioned to do such a thing before bonds could form, but Marlene knew she had only a few years before it would become An Issue.

So, to make her parents happy, she endured the Pureblood dinners and balls and teas and get-togethers with a smile and measure of grace. As they grew older, they became less unbearable, but still not preferable to comfort of playing outdoors with her twin.

September first was growing ever closer, and Marlene found herself dragged all over Europe with her mother to "outfit you in the best possible couture, gradh," as her mother had put it. The silk, velvet, and various other luxurious fabrics were all she ever known, and she secretly enjoyed the way they felt and how they flattered her form. She complained to her mother, to be sure, but only enough to cause her to sigh in exasperation.

With the twins' clothing needs sorted, and books and other school necessities bought and packed away in brand new trunks, they had only to wait out the remaining time until school beckoned. Marlene had no qualms or nerves until the night before they were due to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Suddenly, she was unsure of what the future would hold. For the first time, Marlene was nervous about it.

That night, she snuck out of her bedroom after her parents had settled in for the night, and crept quietly to her twin's room. "Maxwell, are you awake?" she whispered into the dark room. She heard him answer just as quietly, so she eased into the room and pulled the door closed behind her silently. She climbed into the bed beside him in short order, and twined her fingers through his waiting hand.

It had been years since the last time they had shared a bed, but tonight, they both needed the comfort of the other's presence. "I'm scared," she admitted to him.

"Me too," Maxwell replied, squeezing her hand slightly. "But you know we're going to be okay, right?"

Marlene nodded, before realizing he wouldn't be able to see the movement in the dark. "Right," she whispered hoarsely, only half-believing it.

"Marls, I mean it," he half-whispered, his voice rising in earnestness. "Are you worried about the Sorting?" She nodded again, but he seemed to feel her reluctant assent. "It doesn't matter," he said firmly. "You're my twin, mo charaid. Nothing could come between us." A tear slipped down Marlene's face in the dark, and her heart welled with love for her brother. His confidence was hard to deny. "I love you, twin," he added softly.

"Love you too," she whispered, squeezing his hand before turning so her face was pressed into his shoulder. "We'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_Alrighty, here's the next chapter! I realize that these first few chapters are a bit slow, BUT I promise that it'll get better. We just gotta set the stage, so to speak, so you can see a bit of the twins' lives and how they were raised and such. There's a few more chapters before it gets really fun, and I MIGHT be convinced to post early if you're eager to see where this is going._

 _Poll time! Do you guys want this story to be only slightly AU, or super AU? I have two different ideas for the ending of this story, but I want to know what you guys think. Let me know in the reviews!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Three

September first dawned bright and warm. The McKinnon twins could barely eat breakfast for the excitement coursing through them. After admonishing both children several times, the McKinnon parents gave up and told them to don their traveling cloaks and retrieve their trunks. At last, it was time to head to King's Crossing.

Though McKinnon Manor was already in Scotland, it had been decided early on that Marlene and Marcus would still be taking the train. It was tradition, after all. So each parent took one twin and Side-Along Apparated them all to a designated point not far from the station. They walked calmly through the platforms until they saw Platform 9 on one side and Platform 10 on the other. Each twin had their trunk on a trolley, along with an owl they had each received a couple days prior.

"Alright, _clann_ , off we go," Allina told her children. Murdoch McKinnon went first with Maxwell, helping him push the luggage toward a brick wall. Marlene watched with wide eyes as they disappeared from view. Her mother smiled down at her as they followed. Marlene flinched slightly even though she had just seen her brother pass safely through the barrier. They were through in a flash, and Marlene grinned happily. "Marlene." Her mother's soft voice reminded her to remember her comportment, and the expression on the girl's face lessened in intensity just a bit. "Mind your manners at school, please."

"Yes, _mathair_ ," she replied quietly. Her heart thrummed in her chest, though, and she composed herself while she looked around. There were Amycus and Alecto Carrow, the only other set of twins they knew. She also spotted Theodore Nott, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Evan Rosier. They all had their parents escorting them, so the Purebloods were a bit subdued.

Marlene could immediately tell which of the new students were Muggleborn, as she was sure all her Pureblood brethren could as well. Those students all looked… lost. The Halfbloods didn't look nearly as confused, but since Marlene had grown up around all the other Purebloods, she used deduction to decide which were which.

Her father's voice distracted her from her observations. "Alright Maxwell, Marlene, the train is due to leave in ten minutes. I suggest you get yourselves aboard and find a place to sit before everyone crowds in." Marlene and her twin nodded, then hugged each parent. They were aware of all the eyes around them, so they stoically kept their faces from betraying their trepidation. They'd never been separated from their parents for any length of time, and suddenly they were aware that things were changing. If they hugged their parents for slightly longer than would normally be acceptable, well, the McKinnon parents would miss their children just as much. The house hadn't been empty in eleven years, after all.

"Go on now," Murdoch said gruffly. Marlene kissed her father's cheek one last time, then turned and followed her brother toward the train. A man was taking all the luggage and directing it to a pile of trunks, the conductor, she assumed. After releasing her own, she and her brother waved to their parents before finally climbing aboard the scarlet train.

The compartments were filling up quickly, and they searched through two whole cars before finding an empty one. "Here we go," Maxwell volunteered, sliding open the door to allow Marlene to enter first. They looked around quickly then sat across from each other, naturally gravitating to the seats nearest the windows. The train platform was on the opposite side of the train, so they couldn't see their parents.

Marlene was slightly relieved, as she was sure she would cry if she could see her mother waving goodbye. Ladies simply did not lose their composure thusly in public. Instead, she focused on the sounds of footsteps outside the compartment. There was only a few minutes left before the train would depart, and the students were filling in quickly now. Several people peered into their compartment but moved on when they saw it wasn't empty.

Finally, the train whistle sounded. The twins looked at each other excitedly then out the window as they started moving. Slowly, they picked up speed. Soon, the countryside was passing by in a near blur.

"May I sit with you?" a voice asked politely. Maxwell and Marlene turned as one to the newcomer. "All the other compartments are full," he continued. Marlene smilled when she recognized Sirius.

"Of course," she returned, "Make yourself comfortable." She moved her hand gracefully to indicate he should come in. "I'm Marlene McKinnon, and this is my twin Maxwell," she added, though it was wholly unnecessary as they all knew each other. _Of_ each other, at any rate.

"Sirius Black," he replied with an irreverent grin. Marlene found herself confused for a moment. Did he have no shame? No manners? Did he just _wink_ at her? She sniffed delicately and turned away. She wasn't sure what to make of him, but her cheeks warmed as she stared resolutely out the window.

The boys immediately began discussing Quidditch and what their favorite teams were. Marlene merely watched the scenery change as it blurred past them.

"Did I just hear someone in here say that the Ballycastle Bats are their favorite team?" A new voice distracted them all, and Marlene once again looked toward the doorway. "The _Ballycastle_ _Bats?_ Really? Merlin, they're last in the league!" The wild-haired boy at the entrance looked around with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Err - " Maxwell began, looking slightly taken aback. Marlene mentally rolled her eyes before taking charge.

"That would've been my brother, Maxwell. I'm Marlene McKinnon, and this is Sirius Black," she stated, gesturing at each person. She already knew she was talking to James Potter, but social rules dictated introductions were necessary.

"I'm James Potter," he explained, inviting himself in to sit next to her and across from Sirius. The Quidditch talk quickly resumed, though Marlene didn't have much to add. She had played the sport some in the backyard with her brother, but it wasn't her favorite pastime. The girl made a passable Seeker, but was relatively useless at any other position. It made for some mighty boring games.

Eventually, Marlene slipped a book out of the satchel she'd brought on board with her, and proceeded to ignore the boys. She allowed the trolley lady to distract her, where she bought three Chocolate Frogs for herself, then went back to her book. Awhile later, quite a while according to the crick in her neck, she slowly realized the compartment was quiet. Maxwell and James had both fallen asleep, and her twin was snoring slightly. James' mouth was gaping open. Sirius, though, was wide awake and watching her. She couldn't determine what the look on his face meant.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, trying to keep from waking the boys.

"Are you always so engrossed when you read?" he inquired after searching her face for a moment. Marlene was again taken aback. It wasn't a rude question, per se, but the way he asked made her blush for some reason.

"Well, yes, I suppose. I enjoy reading. Don't you?" Marlene was definitely the more studious of the two twins, though her brother was just as smart. He simply preferred physical activity to mental strengthening.

"Hmm. It's cute," he finally said. Marlene frowned. No boy had ever been so forward with her, and she didn't know how to reply. So she shrugged delicately and went back to her book.

Soon, though, the train began slowing down. Having been coached by her parents on what to expect, Marlene stood and drew her school robes out her bag. "We'd best wake the boys and get our robes on," she stated somewhat lamely.

"Indeed," Sirius agreed. He grinned that same impish grin at her again. He cleared his throat. "OI! You lot! You slept through the Sorting!" James and Maxwell jumped up in a panic, disoriented from their nap.

"You wanker," James muttered, though he smiled, as he realized the train was still moving. Marlene blushed again at the language. Silently, she slipped her robes over her silk dress and sat down to wait for their arrival at Hogsmeade.


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy Friday everyone! Here's the newest chapter :) There's only two more after this one before the real story starts, so hang in there! I promise it gets better. Thanks, as always, to my beta Garebear - idk what I'd do without her._

 _To help speed the story along so you all can get to the good stuff, if I get a few reviews then I'll post the next chapter early!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Four

It was finally time to deboard the train. Marlene's stomach was filled with what felt like bats, nevermind butterflies. As she stepped delicately onto the Hogsmeade Station platform, she looked back for her brother. He was laughing and acting like a juvenile boy with his new friends Sirius and James, and Marlene was glad that their mother wasn't there to see it.

Marlene huffed a little, put out that her brother was ignoring her. It was one thing to ignore her at home, no one wanted to be around their sibling _all_ the time. But in public, he had always stuck right to her side. Maxwell could be chivalrous when the situation called for it. He _was_ older by about two minutes, after all. Mentally squaring her shoulders, she followed the voice calling for the incoming first years.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" The largest man Marlene had ever seen was standing at the shore of a giant lake. "Come on, don't be frightened," he encouraged. "Firs' years this way!"

A hand slipped into her own, and Marlene knew it was Maxwell before she even turned to look. "Here goes nothing," he whispered, grinning at her to cover his own nerves. They climbed into a small, wooden boat that the giant man indicated. Right behind them were Amycus and Alecto Carrow. As soon as the other set of twins sat down, the boat glided forward of its own volition.

Marlene twisted around, smiling politely at the two very blonde twins. "Marlene McKinnon, and my twin, Maxwell," she said, nodding at her brother.

"Amycus Carrow, and my twin Alecto," he replied, bumping his sister's shoulder with his own.

"Our mother speaks very highly of your family," Marlene remarked, trying to think of something proper for the situation. It wasn't exactly true, as her mother had warned her that the Carrows, while nowhere near as unstable as the Blacks, were still a slightly Dark family. Marlene had never observed anything with her own two eyes to support this theory, but she knew it would be best to stay on the good side of such an influential family.

Amycus smirked. "Does she?" he asked noncommittally. Marlene nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Are you ready for the Sorting?" Maxwell asked the other twins.

"Oh yes, I expect we'll be in Slytherin, like the rest of our family." Alecto tossed her hair back as she spoke. "It's the best House, you know," she added, as if her tone of voice hadn't betrayed her opinion.

"Where do you think you'll wind up?" asked Amycus.

"Mother was in Slytherin, and Father was in Ravenclaw," Marlene told them. She was personally hoping she was placed in Ravenclaw, as she did so enjoy learning new things. "I guess we'll have to wait and see," she added.

All talking was immediately halted as the group of boats collectively slowed and then stopped at a landing dock that jutted out over the water. Maxwell and Amycus climbed out first, then helped the ladies up. Marlene was surprised when Amycus reached his hand out for hers before Maxwell could offer. She wasn't about to turn down a fellow Pureblood, so she took it delicately and allowed him to use his other hand to pull her up so she was safely out of the boat. Maxwell instead turned to Alecto, and offered her the same courtesy.

For a moment, Marlene thought that Amycus wasn't going to let her go. He stared into her eyes before dropping his hands back to his sides. "Good luck," he told her softly, before holding his arm out for his sister to take.

Marlene's eyebrows creased for a second before Maxwell held out his arm for her as Amycus had done for Alecto. His Pureblood manners had been instilled since birth, and he certainly didn't want to be shown up by someone he'd just chatted with. "Shall we?" her twin asked her.

"We shall," she replied, shaking off the odd feeling Amycus had left with her. They proceeded up the stone steps that ended inside the castle.

A strict look woman was waiting for all the new students to gather. "I am Professor McGonagall," she revealed sternly. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You will wait here until it is time to be Sorted. There are four Houses here, and they shall be like your second home. Participation in class, among other endeavors, shall earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. The House with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup, and it is a great honor. The four Houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Good luck to all of you." The professor turned and swept out of the small room.

The first years all looked around at each other, mostly silent. Marlene slid her hand down Maxwell's arm until their hands were clamped around each other's. It was the only outward sign of tension. Marlene saw James across the room trying to talk to a pretty redhead, who appeared to be trying to shush him to no avail. Sirius was standing stoically a few paces ahead of the twins, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The Carrow twins had their heads bent together near the door of the chamber, and were whispering quietly.

Just when Marlene thought that maybe they were being pranked, the doors opened on their own. Timidly, the new students moved forward until they saw Professor McGonagall beckoning to them from across a giant hall. The entire school was already seated, and the tables were each filled with students wearing robes trimmed in different colors. Marlene's face warmed considerably as she realized that the Sorting was to be witnessed by everyone. Somehow, that detail had escaped notice when her mother explained how the Sorting worked.

"Please wait until I call your name," McGonagall instructed. "When it is your turn, come up here and place the Sorting Hat on your head." She began calling names, going alphabetically down the list. Marlene had a hard time paying attention until she heard "McKinnon, Marlene!" Her eyes widened and she looked at her brother, frozen to the spot.

"Go on," he whispered encouragingly, detangling his hand from her vice grip. He shoved her gently toward the stairs. Suddenly feeling like she was giving a ballet performance she hadn't practiced, Marlene focused her entire attention on not tripping as she made her way up to the stool that the Hat sat on. She was sure her mother would be aggravated by her timidity, but there wasn't a single male in the room who didn't appreciate the grace with which she walked, the way her hips swayed ever so femininely, the way she held her head high as if nothing could frighten her. Inside, however, was a different story. Marlene was suddenly terrified.

She reluctantly picked up the Hat and placed it delicately on her head. It fell down past her nose, but it comforted Marlene to not have to see all the eyes watching her.

"Hmm… a McKinnon, eh?" Marlene jumped at the voice in her head, even though she'd expected it. "Ahh, your parents must've warned you what would happen." It sounded as though the Hat was laughing at her. "No, dear, I'm not laughing at you. Merely amused at the situation. Now let's see…" Marlene screwed her eyes shut, comportment be damned, and silently pleaded for Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw, eh? Yes, I see you enjoy learning. You're also very loyal to those close to you, you'd do well in Slytherin." Marlene shook her head slightly. "No? Hmm, I'm afraid you're not quite as serious as a typical Ravenclaw. Better be - GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat cried the last word out loud, and a raucous cheering began at the table highlighted in red. Marlene slipped the Hat off and set it back on the stool, turning resolutely toward the table where Sirius Black was grinning at her widely.

He motioned to her to come sit next to him, but she turned toward her brother when McGonagall called his name. She watched over her shoulder as she made her way to her new House's table, barely noticing that Sirius tugged her sleeve to pull her down next to him. She clenched her fingers together as she waited breathlessly.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat called. Marlene stood without being aware of doing so. "No," she whispered brokenly. Maxwell's eyes immediately found hers and the heartache there reflected her own. They'd never been apart longer than a night, and even then, they were only down the hall from each other. Marlene suddenly felt as if someone had torn her arm off. "No, no, no." Maxwell shook his head slightly, telling her in their silent twin language that she should calm down and he would find her later. He headed to the table on the opposite side of the room, but sat next to the Carrow twins so they could at least see each other.

It was with a huge effort that Marlene managed to hold back her tears and sit down again. She was sure that her facial features showed her inner turmoil, but for once, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Are you ok?" Sirius' whisper in her ear startled her. Marlene wasn't sure how to answer.

"Maxwell… " she started, then stopped. She was at a complete loss for words and simply shook her head. Sirius seemed flummoxed. He had no idea how to comfort anyone, let alone a girl. He'd not been shown much comfort himself at home, and had no idea how to go about getting this McKinnon girl to smile.

"It'll be ok," he finally whispered back. Hesitantly, he touched her shoulder. Marlene stiffened, and he quickly withdrew. Even though his family was horrid, he didn't want to cross the line by being too informal with her. There were sure to be eyes watching him. He knew that Blacks were only ever Sorted into Slytherin, and his being in Gryffindor was most definitely already causing a stir. Even now, he could see several Purebloods at the green table whispering and shooting him furtive glances. He ignored it, of course, but he knew he would hear about it from his mother soon.

Soon, "Potter, James!" arrived at the Gryffindor table, high fiving Sirius and sitting down across from his new friend and Marlene. He tactfully ignored Marlene's distraught expression. Finally, after "Zabini, Benito" was Sorted into Slytherin, the list was complete. Headmaster Dumbledore stood and said something, but Marlene didn't hear it for the ringing in her ears. Food appeared on the table, and she picked at some roast beef, but her appetite had fled with her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so I'm posting this chapter early because I'm eager for you all to get to the next section. There's one more chapter of first year, then it sort of skips forward._

 _This chapter features some baby Blackinnon for those who ship them together :) If there's anyone you want to see Marlene have an interaction with, drop a review and let me know! I love new ideas so feel free to hit me with them!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Five

Dinner was interminable. Students new and old chatted around her, but Marlene ignored it all. She could feel Sirius turn and look at her every so often, but she never turned her head to meet his gaze. She kept her eyes on her plate or the walls of the Great Hall, fearing that she'd burst into tears if she saw her brother.

Finally, people around her began to rise and head toward the doors. Marlene stood along with them, vaguely aware that the Prefects were calling the for the first years to follow them, please. She ignored them. Her only intention right then was to find Maxwell, and she went along with the flow of students into the main hall of the school. Standing on her tiptoes, Marlene looked around for her brother.

When he eventually emerged into the hall with the rest of his table, she immediately went to him. He didn't say anything at first, he simply put his arms around her. With her face buried in her brother's shoulder, Marlene fought with everything in her not to cry. She couldn't publicly lose control, it had been drilled into her over and over through the years. Anyone who the twins, though, couldn't help but feel a bit understanding as they witnessed the desperation each twin was feeling.

"Remember our talk last night?" Maxwell finally asked quietly. "This is not the end of the world. We'll get through this." Marlene took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded.

"We have to," she replied, straightening a bit so she could look at her twin. "We'll be fine," she added. It came out sounding more like she was trying to convince herself, but she was trying to put on a brave face. If she broke down, it would only make them both more upset.

"We have to head to our Common Rooms now," he told her gently. He moved his hands to her cheeks, cradling her face. "Go on, go make some new friends," he said before kissing her forehead. Marlene laughed at the recurrent joke, knowing that as children, they had never made _friends_ , only _acquaintances_.

"You too, Maxwell. It's a new adventure right?" Her brother laughed, and Marlene kissed him on the cheek before turning resolutely and heading up the staircase. She didn't look back; she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to separate herself from her brother again.

Marlene, being the avid reader that she was, knew from _Hogwarts_ , _a_ _History_ that the Gryffindor tower was located on the seventh floor. Up she went, and after a few wrong turns and moving staircases, was finally in the right area. As she walked the hallway to the end, it occurred to her that she didn't how to get in. There was the painting of the Fat Lady as described in _Hogwarts_ , _a_ _History_ , but she didn't have the password.

Luckily for her, though, a savior in the form of Sirius Black stood waiting outside the portrait. His hands were shoved in his pockets.

"You didn't come up with the rest of us," he stated uncomfortably. "I thought I should probably wait for you so you could get in the tower." Marlene's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

"Oh, thank you," she replied simply. She was aware that if he hadn't waited for her, she would've been camped out on the cold stone corridor until someone else showed up. Who knows how long that would have taken? Marlene smiled at Sirius, not quite covering up her sadness.

The black haired boy studied her for a moment. "I'm sorry about, you know, your brother," he finally offered, as though unsure if he should even acknowledge her pain. Marlene inhaled quickly.

"Oh, well, it's, you know…" she stuttered. She couldn't quite say the untrue platitude that everything was okay. Because nothing about the situation was even remotely okay. To her embarrassment, tears sprang to her eyes. She scrunched her face slightly, trying to keep the moisture from spilling over.

Despite his own problem as the only Black ever sorted anywhere other than Slytherin, Sirius' heart wrenched for the girl. He knew from various Pureblood gatherings that she and Maxwell were extremely close, and he'd never seen one without the other. It must be awful to be separated from someone who'd always been there, supporting her, comforting her, joking with her. It was hard for Sirius to imagine.

Reaching out toward her, he once again attempted to touch her shoulder. She didn't move except to put her face in her hands, and Sirius pulled her into him. It was incredibly forward of him, but what else could do with the girl? He didn't know where it came from, but he couldn't let her cry without attempting to soothe her pain.

Marlene buried her face in his chest, completely abandoning any pretense of remaining strong. She missed her brother, and he was so far away from her. She couldn't just sneak down the hall and wake him up. There were _rules_ now. Who cared that she barely knew Sirius? Who cared that he was the opposite gender and was touching her? No one was there to see, anyway. She simply needed a comforting presence, and his was the only available right then.

Hesitantly, his arms rose to curve around her shoulders. It was natural and unnatural at the same time. He'd never been shown an ounce of affection in his life, but his body seemed to know what to do. He held her silently and let her cry.

Eventually Marlene tears slowed, and she moved to wipe her eyes. Sirius' arms loosened before awkwardly dropping to his sides. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, mortified, unable to meet his eyes.

"Please, don't be," he told her earnestly. "I might not understand the situation, but I do understand your pain." Marlene finally looked up at him. His face was smiling but his eyes were haunted. Her mother had told her that Blacks were mental but she couldn't fathom how his eyes could hold such sadness. She frowned a bit but he spoke again before she could ask. Probably just as well, as such questions were improper.

"I know… I know I can't replace your brother, but I can be your friend," he suggested. Marlene thought for a moment before smiling slightly. She couldn't change her circumstances, but she could change her attitude, as her mother would say. Sirius thought the expression made her look beatific.

"I appreciate that, and I accept," she replied formally. Sirius grinned and held his arm out for her. She took it and they turned toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Blast-Ended Skrewt," Sirius called, and the Fat Lady smiled at the pair widely before swinging open. Together, the unlikely pair entered the Gryffindor Common Room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy Friday, everyone! I hope you all are having a great day! I've spent the past week cleaning and clearing out my house, and tomorrow we're gonna be painting. I'm not looking forward to doing it, but I'm excited to have it done._

 _I finally got my first review on this story, and the person asked for longer chapters. I typically aim for about 4 pages on Word when I write a chapter, but I understand wanting to read more. So I'm gonna aim for about 6 now, hopefully that'll be more satisfying for you guys._

 _Thank you to everyone who has stuck it out with me so far! After this chapter, we'll start getting into Marlene's fifth year, and the story will progress better from there. It'll be more exciting for you guys, I think. Please drop a review and let me know what you think so far!_

 _As always, I want to thank my beta, Garebear. She's been an amazing help with suggesting ideas and fixing my grammar and stuff, plus she's definitely got the mind of a Slytherin, so she helps me out a lot with the way a Slytherin should sound when speaking 3_

 _Anyway, here's the new chapter, enjoy!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Six

Marlene's first year passed in a blur of lectures, essays, and new friendships. The heartache of being Sorted into a different House than her brother eased with each passing day. They made time see each other every day, whether it was their shared Tuesday afternoon free period, or meeting in the library after dinner. They shared Potions and Herbology classes, and they naturally sat next to each other in each.

Marlene also found time every day to practice her ballet. Her friends didn't notice for several weeks that the girl slipped away promptly at seven every evening. When they finally asked her about it, Marlene wasn't sure what if she wanted to tell the truth or not. On one hand, she loved dancing. She loved the way she felt so graceful, and how she could forget about everything except the way her body moved. On the other hand, she thought maybe the others would make fun of her. As far as she knew, she was the only student who did ballet. She was certain that Madame Fiona would test her as soon as she was home for their first Christmas break. So she bit her lip and thought carefully, eventually deciding that it was best to be honest. They accepted the explanation easily, and even helped her make sure she had all her homework done ahead of time. Her friends had all asked if they could watch her practice, but she was too shy to allow it.

Both twins had made friends quickly, as was wont to happen in such close quarters. Marlene and Maxwell were both welcomed by the other's group of friends, though it seemed Marlene was more comfortable with Maxwell's friends than vice versa. Even though their parents were rather more liberal-thinking than, say, the Blacks or Lestranges, they still believed in the basic Pureblood ideology. They didn't think Muggles were animalistic like some families did, but they did look down on them as being somewhat lesser. This thinking was passed on to their children.

When Marlene had been about eight or nine years old, she remembered asking her mother if Muggles were so inferior, then where did Muggleborns come from? Her mother had looked around, though no one else was at home, and told the young girl that she believed all Muggleborns had squibs or even Halfbloods somewhere in their ancestry. This made sense to Marlene, as according to books she'd read, magic followed rules, it followed lines. It didn't just spontaneously _appear_.

One of her new friends was a Muggleborn named Lily Potter. She was sharp and quick witted, and top of their entire class. It was a source of tension amongst her Slytherin friends, as most of them believed Muggleborns were just as bad as Muggles.

Marlene was torn. Lily was a good person, and an even better friend, but loyalty to her brother and their Pureblood way of life caused her a great deal of confliction. It wasn't often called for, but Marlene was quick to defend her fiery friend when the need arose. Most of her fellow Purebloods accepted it as a quirk, like she was defending a cute cat who liked to scratch up the furniture.

The person she would consider her best friend, after Maxwell of course, was Sirius Black. After that first night where Marlene had cried in his arms, they had become quite close. The next morning, he had received a Howler from his family. He accepted the red envelope silently, enduring a horrible verbal abuse with a stoic expression and one raised eyebrow. Marlene grabbed his hand under the table, offering silent solidarity, and he squeezed her fingers in thanks. He told her his story that evening as they studied in the Common Room. No one else had been near them, and she suspected that was why he finally opened up. He didn't share every detail, as he didn't want to see the pity that was sure to fill her eyes if she ever found out exactly how bad it was for him at home.

James Potter gravitated toward the unlikely pair as well. He was exuberant and full of mischief, and he and Sirius came up with the most brilliant pranks. Eventually, the bright personalities of the three Gryffindors drew in the friendship of a Remus Lupin. Marlene had liked him straightaway. He had sad eyes but a friendly smile. He had been sitting by himself at breakfast on the third day of school, and Marlene's heart went out to the boy. She'd always had a soft heart, and she couldn't stand the melancholy air he always seemed to carry with him.

Remus often joined Marlene and Maxwell's study sessions, and he enjoyed the easy company of the twins. They were studious, yet playful. He caught Marlene studying him several times when she thought he wasn't paying attention, and it made him anxious. He didn't want to lose the first friends he'd ever had.

Eventually, the fourth first year boy started hanging around. Marlene didn't know what to make of Peter Pettigrew. He was a bland sort of person, with no original thought in him anywhere. He was nice enough, though, which had her welcome him warmly when he joined the nightly library sessions. Sometimes Marlene was there on her own, sometimes with one of the boys, sometimes with all of them. James and Sirius didn't frequent the library by any means, but they joined in on the few occasions they had nothing better to do.

Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, and Marlene were the only girls in Gryffindor in their year, and they were all three fast friends. Lily was the first Muggleborn Marlene had ever met, and she was amazed at how quickly she grasped magical concepts. For all she knew about their school subjects, though, she knew just as little about magical life. Marlene had grown up surrounded by magic and all the myriad nuances of Pureblood society. Lily knew none of it. Muggles, it seemed, were very loose in their morals and behavior. Lily didn't understand why Marlene very rarely touched anyone, and in fact, didn't even notice for several weeks.

It was only after she had put her hand on James' shoulder once that Marlene explained why the boy's face had lit up so brightly. In their world, touching someone so freely indicated a romantic interest. And even then, such behavior usually only happened once an agreement had been reached. Usually, the male would approach the female with an intent to court her. It was a complicated ordeal, with many rules about what was and wasn't appropriate, and Lily had been utterly dumbfounded. After that incident, Lily was careful to avoid touching anyone, but James was totally smitten with the redhead.

The most notable thing that happened in her first year occurred on the train ride home after Easter break. A boy in Maxwell's dorm, Severus Snape, seemed to despise everyone except Lily. Every time Marlene tried to befriend him, he would just sneer at her and turn away. Lily defended him firmly, saying that's just how he was. Marlene was extremely unimpressed with his behavior, and it seemed even her Slytherin friends didn't think highly of the boy either.

The train was approaching Hogsmeade when Marlene had excused herself from the compartment full of her friends to find the loo. As she slid the door closed, she turned to head down the hall and smacked right into someone standing just behind her.

"Watch where you're going," growled Severus Snape. Marlene was dumbfounded. There was no way he'd not seen her exiting the compartment, they were the only ones in the corridor.

"Oh, excuse me," she finally decided to reply. No need to further escalate the tension between the two.

Severus clearly felt otherwise. "You ought to be more careful," he snarled.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, offended.

"Yeah, you are," he replied haughtily. "You think you're so great, strutting around the castle with those Gryffindor idiots, trying to trick your way into being friends with Slytherins too. Well, I can see right through you. You're nothing but a stuck up, pretentious, self righteous snob." Marlene's mouth dropped open.

"I did _not_ just hear you say what I think you said," said a voice behind Marlene. _Sirius_ _to_ _the rescue_ , she thought. She was torn between feeling relieved and feeling exasperated. Her Gryffindor boys were morally opposed to almost everyone in Slytherin, and Severus was the number one _persona non grata_.

Turning to her friend, Marlene placed her palm to his chest. "Don't," she cautioned in a whisper. The last thing they needed was a fight breaking out on the train. Her parents may have been rather lenient, but they wouldn't tolerate their children fighting like animals. It was beneath them.

Looking back at the Slytherin boy, Marlene raised an eyebrow and planted her fist on her hip. "Think what you like, Snape, but it's not true. I have tried and tried to be nice to you for Lily's sake, but you aren't worth it. You just _want_ to be a miserable, lonely boy with no friends. So be it."

With that, Marlene spun around and hooked her arm through Sirius', dragging him back into the safety of their compartment and sliding the door closed behind her. When they sat, their friends noticed the tension lining their faces, and Sirius ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "That horrid, greasy haired, sniveling little bat," he hissed.

Marlene quickly explained what happened when James asked, keeping one hand on Sirius' arm to calm him down. Normally she was careful to keep her physical distance, but since Sirius was one of her best friends, the rules were a bit different. She squeezed his forearm when she finished her story, urging him to stay calm.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly, with the boys plotting pranks against Severus. Marlene tried to get them to tone it down, but it was a useless endeavor. One of their own had been threatened, and the challenge wouldn't go unanswered.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright we're finally getting to the good stuff! Thank you to everyone who's read this far._

 _The past two weeks have been super stressful and I haven't written much so my buffer is dwindling. Hopefully I'll be able to change that. First my daughter got sick, I had to pick her up from school because she was throwing up. Then my fiance got sick, but he had all of last week off for vacation, but when he got better we started painting the walls in our house. We still need to finish, but it's getting there. This week, I've been cleaning out all the unnecessary junk we've accumulated. Ugh it's been so much work. BUT our house is looking better so I'm less claustrophobic being here haha._

 _Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter! Send me a review with your thoughts! And if you have any requests for specific people you'd like to see Marlene interact with, let me know! :)_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Seven

As the years passed, Marlene grew into a beautiful, graceful young woman. Her continued practice of ballet ensured her a lean physique, with deceptively strong muscles. She found that she excelled in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but was passable at Transfiguration, and abysmal in Potions.

Fifth year had started two months ago, and winter was settling in at Hogwarts. Marlene shivered and burrowed into her cloak, wishing she had one of those Muggle jumpers that Lily wore all the time. The steam curling out of her cauldron did nothing to help; in fact, the only thing it seemed to be doing was mussing her hair up. The tendrils that had escaped her ponytail tightened into ringlets, and she sighed irritably.

Lily had tried her best since first year to help her friend, but Potions came so naturally to the redhead that it was hard for her to put into words what she just _knew_. The result was a frustrated Marlene and an exasperated Lily. The Muggleborn held the top spot in Potions class for their year, while Marlene ranked somewhere near the bottom.

Twenty minutes before the end of class for the day, Professor Slughorn called for his students to siphon off a sample of their Potions, label the glass phial with their names, and bring the finished product up to him. While most students had achieved the desired end color of a brilliant aquamarine, Marlene's potion was a murky, dark green. She sighed again when she handed her assignment to the teacher and watched him frown at it.

When all the students were seated once more and fires put out and cauldrons cleaned, there were only ten minutes left. Professor Slughorn stood and cleared his throat.

"You have all sat in the same places with the same partners since about your second year, after a few hiccups along the way." A few students snickered, both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, remembering that time towards the end of first year when Marlene had melted three cauldrons in one class. It wound up resulting in multiple students needing to be sent to the Hospital Wing. The blonde's face burned at the reminder of public humiliation.

"I believe it is past time to switch things up." Marlene turned and met Lily's eyes in horror. Sure, Lily was not the greatest at explaining things to her, but they were comfortable with each other. Lily never made of Marlene's mistakes. And in a double Potions class with Slytherin, she could wind up with _anyone_.

"Please gather your things and move to the walls, and when I call your name, please sit at the table I indicate." Marlene and Lily picked up their bags and headed toward one side of the room with the rest of the Gryffindors. The Slytherins stood on the opposite side of the room. Marlene's stomach was in knots. What if her new partner resented her for being so awful? She had a feeling that Slughorn was going to have them sitting in Slytherin-Gryffindor pairs, instead of all the Lions on one side, and the Snakes on the other.

The Daily Prophet had been steadily publishing articles about a man who meant to unite the Wizarding World. The details weren't very clear on how this was to happen, but Marlene's parents seemed to think he had the right idea. Not much was known about him, except that he worked in the Ministry of Magic for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He had a strange sounding name that Marlene wasn't sure she was pronouncing right until she heard her father say it aloud at one party or another.

The news they read each day seemed to bother Dumbledore a great deal, since he had made a speech at the Sorting Feast about House unity and other rubbish that most of the students had tuned out. Marlene supposed that the staff of Hogwarts were attempting to back this up, as this was now the third class that switched up routine seating arrangements. Potions, however, was the first class where the change filled her with dread.

Hearing her name startled her out of her thoughts, and she realized she had completely missed her partner's name. Even so, she headed to the desk Slughorn had indicated, in the middle row, second from the back. The blonde looked back at Lily as she put her bag down and sat, and smiled halfheartedly. A second later, someone dropped their bag on the shared desk and sat down quietly.

Amycus Carrow turned and grinned at her. To anyone except Marlene, it looked polite, but she could read him fairly easily and knew he was pleased. "I guess if I had to sit next to a dirty Gryffindor, I would pick you," he said by way of greeting. Marlene pretended to be offended.

"Why sir, if you're going to just degrade me and call my House names, I'll petition Professor Slughorn to change the seating assignment," she replied primly. Her aristocratic accent was especially pronounced even as she smirked. It was a long running joke between the two to make fun of the other's House. "I'm sorry my presence is only barely tolerable," she sniffed.

Amycus held back a laugh. "Quite so," he replied sternly before smiling at her again. "Just please try not to set my hair on fire or melt my shoes." Marlene only barely kept herself from rolling her eyes at yet another reminder of ways she'd failed miserably in Potions class.

"Prat," she muttered, crossing her arms. Her mother would Scourgify her mouth for speaking that way, but around her friends, she was a little looser. Scooting her bag to the outer edge of the desk, she turned so her elbow rested on the surface and she faced her new partner. "I hope you're ready to help me, though. I don't want to fail," she whispered, leaning in closer. He already knew how dismal she was in the subject, so she didn't mind sharing this vulnerability with him.

Marlene knew that if she didn't score at least an A on her OWLs, she wouldn't get into NEWTs level Potions for next year. And if she didn't do that, her prospects after Hogwarts narrowed considerably. Marlene had no aspirations to simply exist as a Pureblood wife and socialite; she wanted to work, to do something productive with her life.

"Of course I'll help you," he responded immediately. "You're my friend. Really, I'm amazed you've even made it this far," he teased. Marlene swatted his arm playfully. It was true though; Marlene herself was surprised that Slughorn had never assigned her a tutor.

"Miss McKinnon, Mister Carrow, please stay after class," Slughorn called suddenly. Spoke too soon, Marlene thought wryly. They couldn't have been in trouble, as many of their other classmates were also talking. She and Amycus nodded to show they heard him before looking back at each other. They laughed quietly and continued talking.

Soon, the bell sounded that signalled the end of class. Students filed out around them, and Marlene's Gryffindor friends shot her sympathetic looks as they passed. They weren't sure what Amycus had to do with it, but Marlene staying after class was not uncommon for this subject. She smiled reassuringly at them.

"Miss McKinnon, Mister Carrow, thank you for staying. Now, the reason I asked to see you. Miss McKinnon, your scores in this class have consistently been quite low. Miss Evans is absolutely brilliant in my class, and I'd hoped that some of that prowess would've rubbed off on you by now. Clearly, this is not the case." Marlene blushed at his words. Failure was hard for Marlene to accept, and to have it so clearly stated was horrible.

"Mister Carrow, you have the second highest score between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, so I've paired you two in the hopes that you may help her. From now on, you shall tutor Miss McKinnon every Thursday night from seven to eight in the evening. You may use the lab across the hall for your study sessions. Any questions?" Both students shook their heads. "Very well, you may begin this Thursday."

"Thank you, Professor," Marlene uttered quietly, still ashamed. Amycus echoed her a bit louder, and they turned and left the classroom.

"You know, it's a good thing I like you," commented Amycus lazily. "You are possibly the only Gryffindor I would consider helping." Marlene laughed.

"Well, I would definitely take you over Snape any day," she chuckled. "So, do you want to just meet in the lab on Thursday?" she asked him. It made the most sense, since the Slytherin dorm was in the dungeon anyway, and Gryffindor was about as far from that as possible.

"With your terrible scores? No, dear, we need to start as soon as possible." Marlene blinked at him, confused. "Meet me in the Library after dinner, we'll start by fixing your Potions essay for this week." He grinned. "Don't look at me like that. If the situation is dire enough to warrant me tutoring you, then I am absolutely sure that your essay is nowhere near correct." Marlene blushed again and mumbled something unintelligible. "No arguments," Amycus added. "I'll see you in the Library at half five." He bowed extravagantly and winked before separating from her when they reached the Main Hall.

When Marlene made it to her seat in History of Magic half a minute before the bell rang, she sighed and pulled out her book. A few seconds later, a paper swan landed on the pages. Unsurprised, the blonde opened it up and smoothed it out.

 _ **What was all that about? -L**_

Marlene glanced up at Professor Binns, but the ghost was, as usual, completely oblivious. She picked up her quill to reply.

 _ **Nothing too surprising. Carrow is to tutor me in Potions. I now have zero free time on Thursdays. This is your fault, you know. -M**_

She slid her wand out discreetly and flicked it with a whispered incantation, and the bird flew back to her friend. The redhead's reply didn't take long.

 _ **I'm sorry I'm terrible at explaining things! You're my best friend, I wish I could've been a better help. Now you have to spend extra time with that Snake? It's bad enough he's your partner. -L**_

Marlene's hand twitched slightly. As the years had passed, Marlene found herself seemingly leading two lives. She had a distinct Gryffindor side, and a Slytherin side. She was fiercely devoted to each set of friends, even as the two groups split further and further from each other. Even Maxwell had slowly drifted from his Gryffindor friends. It was hard during the school year for Marlene to make time for her Slytherin friends, but at home it was different. With so many of the Purebloods banding together, it was easy for the younger generation to foster their relationships.

But even though Marlene was fond of both sets of friends, it was hard to make each side see the other as valid and worthwhile. It was an exhausting line to walk.

 _ **He's not that bad, Lils. Really. He's a bit of a flirt, but he means nothing by it. Sound familiar? -M**_

Marlene sent the note back to her friend, and it soon returned.

 _ **Sirius at least has never used the 'M' word. But if you say he's alright, then I'll take your word for it. -L**_

The blonde girl shook her head and folded the paper, sliding it under her textbook. Halfway through the class, another note landed on her desk.

 _ **What'd ole Sluggy want with you and that git? -Sirius**_

Marlene rolled her eyes. Merlin, her year mates were nosy.

 _ **He's not a git, Sirius. And he's to start tutoring me every Thursday until my grades are good enough. -M**_

She sent it back to her friend.

 _ **But Mars, he cheats in every Quidditch game, I've heard him use the 'M' word, and his sister is just a pig. -Sirius**_

A minute passed before she picked up her quill again.

 _ **And I've seen you cheat on more than one occasion as well. You call all the Slytherins dirty names, and you have a personal vendetta against anyone who is friendly with your family. I love you, Sirius, but you're not perfect either. -M**_

It was an old argument between them. He disliked almost all of Slytherin on principle, and they disliked him for being different from his family.

 _ **You're right, Mars. As usual. I have no idea what you see in any of them, but I'll be fine as long as you're fine. -Sirius**_

Her face softened as she read his words. He had always been protective of her, ever since that first night at school where she cried in his arms.

 _ **You'll be the first to know if anything untoward happens. -M**_

 _ **I'd better be. -Sirius**_

A small heart accompanied the last message. Marlene turned her head and caught Sirius' eye. She smiled at him and he winked at her before pointing exaggeratedly at his book then at the Professor. He picked up his quill and acted like he was taking notes while being engrossed in the lecture. Marlene laughed to herself. _Boys_.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, wonderful readers! I apologize for the late-in-the-day update, but technically it's still Friday! At least, where I live, it is lol. I completely forgot today was Friday the 13th, though luckily nothing bad happened. Well, I did smash my pinky thumb trying to get some cat litter into my shopping cart while grocery shopping. I'd say that was probably more to do with my natural clumsiness than the date, though._

 _Anyway, here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Please please please review, it would mean the world to me 3_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Eight

After her last class of the day, Marlene rushed up to Gryffindor Tower to store the books she wouldn't need, and made sure she had her Potions textbook, extra rolls of parchment, quills, and ink in her bag. It looked like she would need to rush through dinner if she wanted to make it to the Library to meet Amycus on time.

Remus was already sitting at the Gryffindor table when she arrived. She dropped gracefully down next to him, smiled, and began filling her plate. It seemed as if she hadn't talked to him alone in ages. Either the two were studying with Maxwell in the Library, or they were up in the Common Room with all their friends and House mates around. The boys who had come to be known as the "Marauders" were often missing altogether as well. She had tried to follow them on several occasions when they'd snuck out of Gryffindor Tower, but they always vanished. It led her to suspect that one of them had an Invisibility Cloak, since four boys could not possibly have gotten away so quickly that she couldn't catch up.

It could also have to do with Remus' lycanthropy. They didn't know she knew, but it wasn't hard for Marlene to figure out. He got ill so often that it concerned Marlene after four months into first year. It happened every month throughout the school year, either he would get sick, or he'd be called home for one reason or another. When he turned up to second year with scars across his face, Marlene watched even more closely, but discreetly, until she noticed a pattern. Remus never said anything, despite their being friends, and Marlene would never do anything to him to make him uncomfortable.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Once she figured it out, she went out of her way to be kind to him. He was her second favorite Gryffindor boy in their year, after Sirius of course. Her friendship seemed to make him nervous at times, but Marlene genuinely enjoyed his studious, quiet nature, though every once in awhile, she was able to get him to laugh and she could see why he was friends with the other three boys.

Now, though, he looked lost in his thoughts, with a slight frown marring his brow. Marlene was almost finished eating, and she knew it was close to time to go. Her friend seemed troubled, though, and her soft heart had her reaching out to touch his elbow. When he jumped, she became even more concerned. He was almost always hyper-aware of his surroundings, which Marlene knew from various books that contained _some_ words of truth on the subject, was because of his enhanced senses of hearing and smell.

"Remus, are you okay?" she asked him, her eyes widening in concern. Maybe she should tell him she knew. Maybe she could help him somehow, help ease the burden of pain that always pressed his shoulders down.

"What?" he asked quickly, swallowing. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, love." When she merely pressed her lips together and rose an eyebrow, he sighed in defeat. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?" They knew each other quite well from years of studying and camaraderie. "It's nothing, really. The boys are just… Well, they just don't listen sometimes, is all." He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained.

"Is it a prank? Something extreme?" Marlene tilted her head, a hint of curiosity seeping into her words.

"Something like that," he answered. "They'll come 'round eventually, I'm sure. Now, aren't you supposed to be meeting someone?" _Of course Sirius told him,_ she thought with some exasperation.

She glanced down at her watch then before standing hastily. "Oh, I'll be late if I don't hurry! Good luck, Remus," she called over her shoulder as she strode away hastily. A glance at the Slytherin table showed her that Amycus was missing. He would mock her lack of punctuality, knowing well that her parents had instilled into her the importance of honoring one's word, as his own parents had done for him.

Marlene arrived at the Library as quickly as she could without resorting to running through the halls, and nearly groaned when she saw Amycus already bent over a book at a table near the back. He finished jotting something down just as she reached the area, glancing up at her with a growing smirk.

"How nice of you to finally join me, only…" he paused to look at his watch, " _seven_ minutes late. Your mother would be _so_ proud." He grinned, clearly teasing, but Marlene huffed loudly. Amycus raised his eyebrows, offering the Gryffindor an expression that revealed little. He crossed his arms, a curious gleam lingering in his stare. "I _do_ hope you've a sound reason for your tardiness." His voice remained low.

A thick silence fell between them, if only for a moment. Marlene frowned, moving from the threshold of the shelved archway, and crossing to the table Amycus had claimed. The Carrow heir, no doubt, upheld the reputation for his taunting ways. Marlene found herself returning the smirking gesture as he stood, her voice firm.

"I needed to eat," she retorted with a slight shrug. "Then I got caught up talking to Remus, sorry. Dinner doesn't technically end for another hour anyway, you know." Her new Potions partner rolled his eyes, turning on his heel as he slid his fingertips across the curves of each chair.

"Not my fault you can't manage your time properly," he said plainly as he finally pulled out a chair for her. Marlene slid into it as he pushed it in, manners and movements instilled in them so thoroughly that neither thought anything of it. He sat soon after and held out his hand expectantly. "Now," Amycus paused. "Show me your essay attempt." She reluctantly pulled out the roll of parchment and gave it to him. Smoothing it out in front of him, he read quickly, with darting eyes. Marlene bit her lip as she watched him try not to reveal much more than a huff of laughter.

"This whole thing needs to be scrapped," he announced as he finally looked up and met her eyes. "You've missed the concept of the assignment entirely." Marlene sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a new roll of parchment, her quills and ink. She had little desire to bicker, not when her marks were at stake. The Slytherin, she knew, had been chosen as her tutor for a reason. That did not mean, however, that she would not express the occasional bout of snark in Amycus' direction.

The Slytherin talked for nearly an hour before Marlene even began scribbling again. He explained the potion that they were studying that week; in detail, describing which ingredients did what, and its uses. He had a way with words that Professor Slughorn woefully lacked, a change that Marlene found welcome - whether she'd admit it aloud or not. With an accent of poetry in each explanation, Marlene found it easier to grasp the necessary facts of this week's potion. And thus, drafting the outline for the assignment became a much smoother process.

Marlene wrote for several long minutes as Amycus read from a book for a different class. She definitely had a good start on the essay, she thought, and it seemed like an excellent time to stop and take a break. She set her quill down and flexed her fingers, before stretching her arms over her head and leaning back slightly. The tension in her back eased slightly, and she sighed softly.

She turned to ask Amycus to clarify how, exactly, lacewing flies helped the potion and noticed that he was already looking at her. The slightly predatory glow in his eyes faded immediately, making her wonder if she'd imagined it. "It's only been twenty minutes, you can't possibly be _that_ worn out," he remarked in an offhand manor.

"No," Marlene replied just as casually, "it's just been a long day. Potions _and_ History of Magic in one day is just about enough to do me in. And now having to meet with you? It's exhausting, really." Her voice sounded serious, but the sparkle in her eyes let him know that she was teasing. She truly didn't mind his company. He was stiffer than Remus, and more resolute than Sirius, but he understood her in a way that her Gryffindor friends did not.

Not for the first time, Marlene wondered why the Sorting Hat had placed her in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Sure, she got on well with just about anyone she met with the exception of Severus Snape, but the Slytherin lot knew more intimately what it meant to be Pureblood. James and Sirius, of course, were also Pureblood, but the former was considered a Blood Traitor, and the latter vehemently opposed everything his family stood for. Privately, Marlene thought that Orion and Walburga were terrifying people and tried to steer clear of them, but her parents had still impressed upon her the necessity of continuing the McKinnon name and way of life. The family line would technically continue on through Maxwell, but Marlene was expected to do her part as well.

Amycus leaned toward her and touched her hand, causing Marlene to blink at him and refocus on their hushed conversation. "Don't lie to me, McKinnon. You _like_ spending time with me." His voice was practically a purr, and his fingers rested lightly on the back of her hand. She swallowed nervously and felt her face heat up.

"Maybe I do, but I see no reason to inflate your already oversized ego," she replied lightly. She forced herself to hold his gaze and not move her hand. She wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at, but she'd be damned if she broke first.

" _There's_ my little Lion," he said softly. Marlene didn't know what to say, but thankfully he sat back then and swiped her parchment as he moved. "Now, let's see what you've learned." He reviewed her second attempt at the essay swiftly, nodding when he finished. "Much better," he told her with a small, genuine smile. Marlene tilted her head with an answering grin.

"It's about half seven now so let's call it a night and meet back here tomorrow," he said. Marlene just barely held back a gasp.

"It's already that late? Merlin, I've got to go!" She stood and began packing her bag haphazardly. Ever the gentleman, Amycus stood as well, though he looked confused.

"Go? Where could you possibly have to be at this hour? Curfew isn't until half nine now that we're fifth years," he pointed out to her. Marlene bit her lip.

In a rare show of uncertainty, the Gryffindor stuttered slightly. "I, err…" To tell him, or not to tell him? She couldn't see how it would hurt, though, so she went with the truth. "I need to practice." At his arched eyebrow, she explained further. "Ballet. I practice almost every night at seven." He frowned slightly before his expression cleared. The Slytherin began cleaning up as well.

"Then I shall accompany you." His tone implied that there would be no argument. "Exactly how long have you sneaking off on your own?" The question was phrased nonchalantly, but his posture belied his anxiety. Anxiety over what, Marlene couldn't guess.

"Since first year," she replied, as if it should be obvious. "I've been taking lessons since I was five. I knew school wouldn't be an excuse to slack in my form, so I've kept up the study on my own." She looked at him questioningly. "Why do you feel the need to come with me? I've never let anyone watch me." The girl tried to her best not to be rude, but it came out fairly bluntly anyway.

Appraisingly, Amycus let his eyes roam her body from head to toe and back again. "You have no idea, do you?" he asked rhetorically. "Let's just say that I've heard a few blokes talking about you and I wouldn't want to let anything… _untoward…_ happen to you." Marlene blushed again, and had nothing to say to that. She'd never thought of her looks as anything exceptional, especially compared to Lily with her brilliant red hair and adorable freckles, and Mary with her statuesque, curvy body.

With their bags packed and books put away, the unlikely pair were ready to go. Amycus held out his hand in a gesture meant to say 'after you,' and Marlene led the way out of the Library and up to the third floor.


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy Friday, everyone! What a long week it has been. I managed to paint my kitchen almost entirely by myself, and I think I pulled a muscle in my back doing it. BUT it looks good, so there's that. I hope you all had a fabulous week!_

 _So it may be obvious, idk, but I know almost nothing about ballet. I always wanted to be a ballerina but I took it for one year in preschool and they basically told my mom that I wasn't invited back. I was too hyperactive and not good at following instructions lol. But I've always pictured Marlene as being very graceful, and so I came up with the ballet aspect. If any of my readers have experience with ballet, please message me! I'd love to include scenes that are bit more descriptive of her dance, but I don't want to say the wrong thing, you know?_

 _Enjoy your weekend, lovelies! I'll be back next Friday (possibly earlier, if I get some more reviews)!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Marlene glanced at her unexpected companion. If she was being totally honest, her stomach was in knots. Sure, she had performed recitals and had been in a few performances, but that had always been done anonymously, thanks to her instructor knowing the right people. Never had any of her schoolmates or friends seen her dance, except Maxwell, but he was family and therefore didn't count.

The girl wasn't sure what, exactly, she was so nervous about. Maybe it was just that it seemed so personal. She had always assumed that Lily, or maybe Sirius, would've been the first to see her dance. Marlene and Amycus were friends, of course, but he'd never gone out of his way to seek her company at school. It was an unspoken agreement between her and the other Purebloods: at school, they played their parts within their Houses. She thought that Amycus might be up to something, but then again, when _wasn't_ he?

Arriving at the classroom she'd been using on the third floor in the abandoned east wing, Marlene took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was chilly, but a quick flick of the wand and a muttered incantation fixed the atmosphere. Professor McGonagall had been an immense help. During Marlene's first year, she had gone to her Head of House and explained her need for a place to practice. Surprisingly, the older woman had been understanding, and lent her aid by expanding a mirror to span the length of one wall, and Transfiguring the cold stone floor into a wooden one. A wooden barre wound around the entire room, broken only by the doorframe and the fireplace between two windows.

Amycus whistled when he walked in. "Nicely done, princess," he drawled. Marlene scowled at him.

"Since you insist on chaperoning, Carrow, go pick out a record and put it on the player," she instructed. She used a slightly harsh, bossy tone to cover her nerves, waving at a small table set up in the corner. There was a privacy screen erected in the opposite corner, and Marlene headed towards it. "I need to change, _do not_ come over here unless you want to be permanently disfigured," she threatened.

"And lose _this_ charming mug? Not a chance," he replied, chuckling slightly. He knew what would happen if he forced himself on her like that, even if it was only to sneak a peek at her. Amycus was sure that most Muggleborns may have thought differently, but the two fifth years knew what rules came into play between them. Some Purebloods, like Mulciber, didn't get it, or they didn't care. They did what they wanted - consequences be damned.

Marlene changed as quickly as she could, emerging with a deep blush coloring her cheeks and neck. The ballet outfit she wore was quite a bit more revealing than anything she'd ever worn around Amycus, or any other boy really, before. It covered everything that needed to be covered, but was still very skimpy and molded to her body. She purposefully didn't meet her companion's eyes for fear of being made fun of, and missed the startled expression on Amycus' face. Resolutely, she flipped her head upside down and gathered her hair up before standing straight again and winding the blonde mass into a hasty bun. She walked over to her school bag and pulled out her pointe shoes before shoving her school clothes in.

Marlene didn't notice, but Amycus couldn't take his eyes off her. She was small in stature, maybe only a couple inches over five feet tall, but she was thin and moved with a confidence and grace built through years of ballet practice. The skin tight, pale pink leotard and tights did nothing to hide her slightly blossoming curves, and the sheer blue skirt only barely blurred the shape of her bottom.

Clearing his throat, he cast around for a safe topic on which to comment. "You carry all of that?" he finally asked. Marlene met his eyes in characteristic amusement, momentarily forgetting her discomfort. "Like, all the time?"

"Yes, one of the older girls in our dorm showed me how to put an Undetectable Extension charm and a Featherlight charm on it. This way, I can carry everything I need all day without having to go back and forth from the Tower to my next class or the Library or here," she explained as she tied up her pink satin slippers.

"Nifty," he replied contemplatively.

Marlene nodded as she stood, smoothing out her skirt to hide the small tremble in her hands. Her nerves were back full force, and she felt as she did the first time she had participated in a recital with her parents watching. "Okay, you go sit over there by the record player, and then start the music when I tell you," she told him. Facing the mirror, she had her back to him and found it was just as hard since she could still see him. She moved to the center of the room and closed her eyes, rolling her shoulders and neck. "Go ahead," she said quietly.

Soft music began to play, and Marlene positioned her arms and legs in accordance with the time measure of the song. After about half a minute, she forgot her anxiety and her audience and simply moved. She twirled, jumped, and spun for the better part of twenty minutes, and finally came to a stop on one knee with her other leg stretched out her side. Her chest heaved from exertion, and she held the pose for a few seconds before standing again.

She was surprised when she finally faced Amycus; his face was solemn, though his eyes were wide with appreciation. "McKinnon," he whispered, afraid to break the spell the room seemed to be under. Marlene fought hard not to blush again, though she feared she was losing the battle. She had all but forgotten that Amycus was there. "You don't typically allow anyone to watch?" he questioned genuinely. When the girl shook her head, he added quietly, "I can tell." Amycus paused, eying Marlene tentatively. "I am honored then that you allowed me to be the first. It was quite beautiful." His voice was soft, formal, but honest.

"Didn't have much choice," she muttered, though by his quiet laugh, she knew he heard. The Gryffindor cleared her throat delicately. "I'd better change back, curfew will begin soon." She grabbed her bag and disappeared behind the privacy screen again. When she emerged, she had her normal uniform and robes on, and felt much less exposed. She left her hair up, figuring it would be easier to deal with in the shower later.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Marlene clasped her hands around the strap of her messenger bag. She opened her mouth to tell Amycus something about seeing him tomorrow, but he beat her to the punch by holding his arm out to her.

"Come on," he all but commanded, "Let's get you safely back to your den." She blinked at him questioningly, confused by the sudden protective streak he was displaying. Nevertheless, she slid her hand around his bicep, and he curled his arm up to his chest, forcing her to move a bit closer. He covered her fingers with his opposite hand and led her out of the room.

Marlene found herself at a loss for words. Instead, she snuck glances up at Amycus' face as they walked. She knew that he wasn't unaware that she was doing so, but she took the opportunity to study him anyway.

In the silence that was only broken by their footfalls, Marlene let her gaze slide over his profile. He was much taller than she was, by almost a foot, but the girl found that she liked that about him. It made her feel dainty and feminine. He was handsome in a classical way, with dark blonde hair, bold eyebrows, a long, proud nose, and full lips.

Marlene was biting her lip as she stared him. Finally, after several quiet minutes, he turned his head and looked down at her from the corner of his eye. A smirk toyed with his mouth as she blushed at being caught. Not that she had been trying too hard to hide it. It was just so tempting, as the young Purebloods were hardly ever left without a chaperone at home. Opportunities such as these had rarely presented themselves.

The halls were quiet around them when they arrived at the Grand Staircase. Turning right would take Marlene up to the seventh floor, and turning left would bring Amycus down to the dungeons. The pair came to a slow stop, seemingly reluctant to part. Marlene had never shared such a personal aspect of herself with anyone else, and she felt that some sort of acknowledgement would be proper. But what words would suffice to convey the storm of emotion within her? She was mortified, she was ecstatic, she was shy, but most of all, she was confused.

Amycus was fully facing her, and he still held her hand captive between his own. She had been so caught up in trying to figure out something intelligent to utter that she hadn't even noticed he'd moved so that her fingers were no longer curled around his upper arm. Her eyes dropped to their hands when he squeezed hers slightly. Her free hand still clutched the shoulder strap of her school bag, clinging to it as a lifeline.

Her gaze flashed back up to his when he spoke, the rich timber reverberating through his chest into her fingers. "It's been a pleasure, _Miss_ McKinnon." He stepped back half a step, bending as he swept a kiss across the knuckles of the hand he still cradled gently between his own.

"Marlene," she breathed, her heart racing. "Call me Marlene." _Merlin, what is happening?_ she wondered. She could not understand what had come over Amycus to cause him to act this way, nevermind what had possessed her to invite him to address her familiarly. The Marauders, Lily, and Mary were different; they practically lived together for ten months out of the year. Her Slytherin friends and Pureblood acquaintances were only seen a handful of times during the holidays. As they became older, their friendships deepened, even though they weren't seen around the Castle as much together as when they'd been younger.

" _Marlene_ ," the Slytherin repeated, rolling the word around his mouth as one would a sweet. He nodded once. " Call me Amycus." The smirk on his lips grew larger, turning into a genuine smile.

"Amycus." Marlene didn't know why she was still whispering. It didn't appear that anyone was about at this hour, but that wasn't uncommon. After a long pause that made her slightly dizzy as his eyes captivated hers, she finally broke the quiet moment. "The prefects and professors will start rounds soon," she reminded him gently. Amycus started slightly.

"Yes, and I'm sure your friends are most anxious," he replied. He swept her hand up again, kissing her knuckles once more. "Until tomorrow." He reluctantly released his hold on her hand and took a step away.

"Good night, Amycus," she told him with a half smile.

"Good night, Marlene." He winked before turning and heading down the stairs. Marlene watched him for a moment before starting for Gryffindor Tower. Lily would kill her if she stayed out past curfew.


	10. Chapter 10

_Helloooooo everyone! Happy Friday! I hope you're all doing well. I finally got my Halloween decorations up yesterday so I'm in a super happy mood! Well, I am as long as I ignore the kids screaming at each other in their playroom -_- I just used the 'you wait til your dad gets home' line on them and I realized I sound like my own mom lol. Oh well._

 _So I had a reviewer ask for longer chapters. This will be the last 'short' one, and after this the chapters will be longer. I mean, this is my first fanfic ever so I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing. Picture that meme of Charlie from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia; that's how I look trying to figure out which direction I want to go with this lol._

 _As always, a huge thank you to my Garebear for doing the beta work, and thank you to all you readers! If you have time, please review. I want to know what you all like about this story, and what you don't like (but please be nice, I cry easily). But anyway, have a great weekend, and enjoy your Halloween if you celebrate it! My family and I will all be superheroes :D_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Ten

The portrait of the Fat Lady granted Marlene entrance when she gave the password ("Mandrake Root"), and she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with a slight blush still dusted across her cheeks. The room was fairly empty, to Marlene's relief, as the younger years had an earlier curfew and lights out time. Lily and Remus weren't there it seemed, probably off starting their Prefect rounds. Marlene could never remember which days they had their duties, so if they were both missing at the same time, she could be sure that's what they were doing.

Mary was also not present, but then, she'd always been one to head to sleep early. Marlene was more of a night owl, and she had spent many a night staying up late with Lily and the Marauders. Fifth year was no exception, as their courseload had seemingly doubled in preparation for their OWLs. Mornings were her worst enemy. Her friends all knew to not even bother her until after she'd had at least one cup of coffee in the morning. Sirius teased her endlessly for preferring the dark drink over tea, as a proper Pureblood young lady ought to. That didn't change the fact that she was hardly coherent in the morning.

A flurry of whispers near the fireplace caught the blonde's attention, and she saw the Marauders, minus Remus, sitting on one of the couches. Sirius was in the middle, with James on one side and Peter on the other, and they were looking at something Sirius held in his hands. She smiled slightly at the sight. Knowing the boys, it was probably something they didn't want others to see. So of course Marlene dropped her bag to the ground and silently crept up behind them. She brought her face close to Sirius' ear grabbed his shoulder suddenly as she asked loudly, "What've you got there?"

It was a good thing she'd been prepared for him to whip his head around, otherwise she'd be on her way to Madame Pomphrey with a broken nose. Sirius' startled movement caused James and Peter to jump and look back also. Marlene laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Where did you come from?" asked James as Sirius quickly stuffed something in his school bag. Marlene rose an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment.

"Just finished my nightly practice," she replied instead. "What are you boys up to?" She picked her bag back up and dropped casually into a chair next to the couch where the boys were sitting. She curled her legs up under her, trying to get comfortable after the long day.

"Nothing." The three boys' voices rang out together innocently. Marlene knew better.

"Is that right?" she murmured, arching a brow as she looked at them calmly.

"So anyway," Sirius loudly interjected. "How was your study… date?" His nose scrunched slightly on the last word, as if he'd meant to say something else. James scowled, and Peter chose that moment to scamper up the stairs. He didn't like getting between his friends when they argued, and since Marlene was protective over her friendships with the rival House, he assumed it wouldn't be long before they all started shouting.

"It was fine, Sirius. Carrow simply explained the potion in a way I never would've thought to." Marlene shrugged one shoulder. "Then I went and did my practice, and now I'm here," she concluded. She purposely left out the fact that Amycus had come with her to watch; it would only make her friends upset to know that she'd (mostly) willingly spent time with him.

Sirius' face clouded for a moment, and James gave him a look that Marlene couldn't decipher. "Right, well, I'm off to bed," he announced awkwardly, rising and clapping Sirius on the shoulder. He winked at Marlene, waved, and disappeared up to the boys' dorm. The blonde suddenly felt nervous. He couldn't _know_ that she'd been with Amycus, could he? But then, she did have suspicions that one of the Marauders owned an Invisibility Cloak, so it was possible that one or more of them had spied on her. The thought made her bristle. What she did in her own spare time was no one's business but her own.

"Marlene," Sirius started, before pausing. He scrubbed his hands over his face before pushing his fingers through his hair distractedly. _Merlin, he's handsome,_ Marlene thought, not for the first time. Her friend sighed and tipped his head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. Marlene frowned slightly and stood, crossing to the couch and sitting next to Sirius. She sat sideways, so one leg was tucked up under the other, and her elbow rested on the back of the couch, using her hand to prop up her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. It wasn't often that Sirius didn't have something to say, though it seemed he was thinking hard.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Do you… do you _like_ Carrow?" he finally ground out, sounding exceedingly uncomfortable.

"What?" Marlene laughed in surprise. "What in the world would make you think that?" She placed her free hand on the boy's arm, causing him to look over at her. His fingers fidgeted together as he studied her.

"Well, it's just, you had to meet him so early and I missed you at dinner, then you were gone so late, and he was -" He cut himself off with a shake of his head. He sighed heavily, and Marlene stroked her thumb over the bare skin of his arm where his sleeves had been pushed back without thinking.

"We're just friends," she told him firmly, forcibly holding back the blush that threatened when she thought about how Amycus had kissed her hand and gazed deeply into her eyes at the same time. "You know you're the only one for me," she added with a grin.

His gaze snapped back to hers again, his eyes slightly widened. Relaxing slightly, he gave a short chuckle. "And don't you forget it," he replied softly. Marlene squeezed his arm before releasing it and placing her hand back in her lap.

"Now, what were you boys looking at when I came in?" she asked him, tilting her head slightly.

Sirius adopted an innocent expression that Marlene could see right through. "Oh, erm, nothing. Just - just my Charms essay," he replied.

"Oh? Then you won't mind my reviewing it for you? You know my marks are much better in that class than yours." Marlene nearly laughed when Sirius gulped, but she managed to maintain her neutral expression.

"That's okay, Mars, James already looked it over for me," he said, avoiding looking at her. Marlene nearly rolled her eyes at the blatant lie.

"Very well," she answered, adding a heavy sigh for good measure. "Since you don't trust me, I'll just leave you be." She sniffed slightly and moved to get up off the couch. His hand grabbing her own stopped her.

"No, don't go Mars," Sirius said earnestly. His grey eyes were unreadable, but she thought the dominating emotion they contained was sadness. Marlene didn't have the heart to continue teasing him. "You know I trust you, right? You're my best friend after James." His eyes bored into hers. Somewhat taken aback by the sudden serious turn in the conversation, Marlene softened and relaxed back into the couch.

"Of course I know that," she responded softly. "You're my best friend after Lily." And it was true. After being around him almost constantly for the last four years, it was hard not to enjoy his presence. Most of the time, anyway. There were moments when Marlene wanted to throttle him, like when she spent days on a Potions essay, and he wrote his out twenty minutes before class started and still got a better mark than her. His natural intelligence was both incredibly frustrating and extremely attractive.

After a long pause, Sirius spoke again. "I don't ever want to give you a reason not to trust me. You already know most of my secrets, but there's some that I can't share." He seemed genuinely upset that he couldn't tell her everything, but Marlene understood. His hand still clutched her own where it lay on her leg, and she flipped her hand over to twine her fingers into his.

"It's okay, Sirius. I don't expect you to tell me everything. I was just teasing you." Her voice was gentle as she held his gaze. His relieved expression caused her to smile. Marlene leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, and he released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his chest comfortably. It seemed rather more intimate these days than it had when they were younger, which is why she rarely allowed herself to act in such a manner anymore. But they were alone in the Common Room as the hour was late, and no one was around to tease the two.

Marlene tucked her feet up on the couch and settled herself more firmly against the black haired boy. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head briefly from time to time as they spoke. It had been awhile since the last time they had each had the other to themselves. They talked for quite awhile, until the two fifth year Gryffindor prefects came back. Neither of the pair was embarrassed to be caught in a seemingly intimate embrace, and simply waved their friends away when they were scolded for ignoring the lights out rule.

The blonde was quite comfortable where she was, wrapped up in her best friend's arms in front of the dying fire. She was loathe to move, but her eyelids were steadily growing heavier and heavier. Reluctantly, Marlene disentangled herself from the warm embrace and stood. She stretched, raising her arms above her head and arching backwards to relieve the slight cramp from remaining in one position for too long.

When she looked back down to offer Sirius a hand up, she saw that he was watching her intently. She blushed slightly but he was already rising from his seat on the couch. He picked her bag up and handed it to her before walking her over to the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

Despite the way that things seemed to be changing slowly between them, Marlene was still relaxed enough in Sirius' presence to wrap her arms around his taller form for a hug. He stiffened slightly, only for a moment, before returning the embrace firmly. She pressed her face into his chest, breathing in the unique scent of peppermint and broom polish that was her Sirius.

"Good night, Sirius," she murmured.

"Good night, Marlene," he returned just as softly. She squeezed him slightly before stepping back and adjusting her hold on her bookbag.

She turned back as she ascended the steps. "Love you," she threw over her shoulder with a smile. As one of her dearest friends, she made sure he knew just how much she appreciated him. At first, it had overwhelmed him, and that was what had lead to him telling her about his home life growing up. She had known that it hadn't been easy for him, since his mother especially seemed a bit deranged, but she hadn't known the degree to which they had emotionally malnourished the boy.

"Love you back," he replied with an easy grin. It was much easier to say to her after years of practice.

Marlene smiled at him one last time before making her way into her dorm and then her bed. She fell asleep quickly that night, with a small smile on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy happy Friday! I started getting a sore throat yesterday afternoon and it hasn't gone away yet. Luckily, I have the most amazing fiance ever and he brought me home cough drops and three different types of chocolate. Man he's just the best._

 _I hope everyone had a great Halloween! We were all super heroes :) Kids got a lot of candy, and me and the 7 yo got sick lol._

 _Enjoy this chapter! This is where they start getting a little longer. Have a good weekend everyone!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Wednesday morning dawned bright and sunny, much to Marlene's annoyance. She was the last one to get out of bed, even after Lily pestered her for nearly half an hour. She could barely keep her eyes open through her shower. Forgoing any kind of beauty charms, she simply used her wand to dry her hair before dressing in a hurry. Late nights with her friends always seemed like a perfect way to spend her time, until the next morning.

Marlene grabbed her bag and headed down to the Common Room. Lily and Mary had already left for breakfast in the Great Hall, and there didn't seem to be many students left in Gryffindor Tower. As she pushed open the portrait door to head out, she heard her name called behind her. She turned with a tired grin on her face.

"Hey, James," she said to him as his long legs caught him up to her. They began the trek down to the Hall together. "Why are you running so late? You usually try to spend every minute you can wooing your sweet Lily flower," she teased. His face reddened slightly even as a goofy smile crossed his lips.

"Oh the boys and I were up late working on the m- on the essay for McGonagall," he replied, shifting his shoulders in a way that Marlene knew meant he was lying.

"Goodness, how late were you all up?" she asked, ignoring his near slip-up. "Sirius and I didn't go to bed until after midnight."

James shrugged. "It was at least another two hours." He looked down at her as they walked, and Marlene turned a questioning look up at him when she saw that he looked contemplative. "What did you two talk about last night, anyway? Sirius seemed awfully happy when he came up."

Marlene turned her gaze to her feet, trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks. If only her face wasn't so expressive, she lamented to herself. "Oh, well, you know, nothing really," she mumbled. James laughed, and she glared at him. The look had no heat to it, though. "If you _must_ know, he thought I fancied Amycus," she added with a grimace. It wasn't anyone's business, really, who she fancied.

Marlene had never been one to really think about the opposite sex in such a way, but things were changing. Over the summer, she had watched all the boys she knew suddenly grow inches taller and start filling out. She glanced down at her own petite frame and mentally sighed. Even the girls in her life were growing more physically mature, but it seemed such blessings eluded her. Lily assured her that it was because of her devotion to ballet that she wasn't developing the same way. It was some kind of strange Muggle concept that she didn't understand, but Lily tried her best to explain growth hormones and how they didn't activate the same way for people who put their bodies through strenuous exercise in a consistent manner.

The blonde sighed. There were many boys she knew that could easily become an object of affection, Amycus included. _But then,_ a voice whispered through her mind, _didn't Sirius belong on that list as well?_

A chuckle from her messy-haired friend brought her back to the conversation at hand. "He's jealous," he explained simply. Marlene's eyes widened.

"Jealous? Of what?" The girl was genuinely baffled. Sirius could easily have any girl in the castle if he only said the word. Rumors had started floating around the year previous from girls claiming to have spent 'quality time' with the Black heir, but Marlene knew they weren't true. Sirius' little gaggle of admirers must have made them up after being turned down, probably to save their pride and advance their own popularity. Marlene thought it was ridiculous. Why would any respectable female wish to be known as a slag? Marlene was probably the only female to know the exact number of girls that Sirius had kissed, and she was relatively certain that she'd know if he'd gone further with any of them.

"Marlene, honestly," James said in exasperation, shaking his head. "Have you not looked at yourself? You're no Lily, but you're absolutely gorgeous." His tone was matter-of-fact, if slightly teasing. He grinned down at her. "Any bloke would be lucky to call you his. Except me. I mean, you're great and all, but you're like a sister to me." He scrunched his nose comically, and Marlene laughed. She was grateful for the ease in tension she felt.

Was it possible that Sirius fancied _her?_ No, James must be mistaken. Marlene knew she wasn't unattractive, but her figure was nowhere near as developed as some of the other girls in their year. What could he possibly see in someone who was still shaped like a child? "Well, if you say so," she finally acknowledged doubtfully. James didn't have a chance to reply before they arrived at the Great Hall. She smiled at him one more time before they made their way to the Gryffindor table and took their seats.

Lily gave her a mock glare as she sat next to her friend. "About time," the redhead sniffed. Marlene bumped shoulders with her best friend.

"Aww Lils, I'm sorry to have worried you," she said with a grin. Marlene began piling her plate with what was left on the platters in front of them.

"We were about to send out a search party for you, Mars," Sirius joked. He was sitting directly across from her, with James on one side, Remus on the other, and Peter next to Remus. The blonde looked up and met his eyes. Though everyone laughed at his statement, knowing Marlene's aversion to mornings, something in his expression gave her pause. Maybe there was some truth to what James had said. She tried her hardest to hold back another blush, though she wasn't sure she succeeded. "You've only got about five minutes left," he pointed out with a laugh.

"Then everyone stop bothering me so I can eat," she groused. She felt slightly uncomfortable after her talk with James, as if everyone at the table knew exactly what she was thinking. But how could they know that she had started getting butterflies in her belly around certain members of the male population? Lily knew her well enough to read the emotions in her face, as did Sirius. Marlene quickly dropped her eyes to her plate, wondering how much information her two best friends could've gleaned in the few moments since her arrival at the table. She ate as quickly as she could, but most of the Gryffindors were already finished and leaving the table.

Lily and Mary both got up, intent on not being late to Transfiguration. "We'll see you in class," Mary told her. "Try not to be too late, you know how McGonagall is." Marlene nodded, not wanting to speak with her mouth full of eggs.

As the girls left the Hall, James grabbed an apple and followed after, calling for his Lily flower not to leave him behind. Remus rolled his eyes and got up as well. "I'll try and make sure we don't lose any points when Evans inevitably loses her temper and tries to hex him." Peter laughed and joined his sandy-haired friend. When it was just Sirius and Marlene left of the fifth years, he grinned at her and swiped a slice of bacon from her plate.

Marlene shook her head good-naturedly. "I wasn't going to eat that anyway," she teased with an affronted air.

"Good, you took the last of it," he replied, munching on the food. He grinned at her, and Marlene found that she couldn't quite meet his eyes. James' words from earlier echoed through her head. _He's jealous, he's jealous, he's jealous._ Glancing at the clock above the doors of the Great Hall, Sirius swore and shoved the rest of the bacon in his mouth. "Grab a muffin and let's go. I don't fancy losing any points before the first class of the day," he told her around his mouthful of food. Obeying quickly, Marlene selected a chocolate one and grabbed her bag.

They were just about the last ones out of the Hall. Only those who had a free period first thing remained sitting at their tables. Marlene hated being in trouble with anyone in authority. More than once, she'd lost House points for being tardy to the first class of the day, and every time, her face burned in embarrassment. She knew her mother would've been severely disappointed in her, but she just couldn't help her intense loathing of morning time.

The pair ran as fast as they could to the fourth floor where the Transfiguration classrooms were located. To their great relief, none of the moving staircases hindered their progress. They made it into the classroom with only seconds to spare. The professor frowned at them but didn't say anything as the two smoothed down hair and robes and took the only two empty seats in the back of the class.

Professor McGonagall's class was the only one without assigned seating. Marlene wasn't sure if she was happy or not that Sirius was sitting next to her today. Usually, she'd be quite pleased to be near her best male friend, but her talk with James still rattled through her brain. As she pulled out her quill and ink along with a fresh piece of parchment for notes, she bent her head and let her hair hide her face. _Merlin, he's going to think something's wrong with me,_ she thought. _Get yourself together, girl!_

It was easier said than done. For all the time Marlene had spent admiring certain boys from afar, it had never occurred to her that some of them might think of her the same way. She didn't know how to reconcile that information with her own view of herself. After his behavior last night, Marlene wondered if Amycus also felt that way about her. She nearly groaned when she realized that she was going to have to meet him again that night to continue working on her Potions essay. And again tomorrow to work on the actual potion. She felt like dropping her head to the desk.

A note landing on her desk brought her back to herself. She glanced up to see that McGonagall had to her back to the class, using her wand to put a few notes up on the chalkboard. As unobtrusively as she could, Marlene unfolded it.

 **Are you okay? -Sirius**

Of course he'd noticed her behavior. Marlene shook her hair back away from her face in attempt to appear normal. She glanced at him and smiled slightly before picking up her quill to answer.

 **Of course I am. Just tired. -M**

She waited until McGonagall was looking down and demonstrating the new technique they were learning that day before tossing it gently to him. It didn't take long for the note to come back.

 **Ahh yes, I kept you up too late, didn't I? We really ought to stop doing that. -Sirius**

Marlene tried to hide her grin.

 **Yes, you're a terrible influence. If you don't start behaving yourself, I'm going to tell Remus on you. -M**

It took a few minutes before McGonagall was suitably distracted again.

 **Oh no, please don't do that. He already nags enough as it is. Mama Remus is almost as strict as my real mother. -Sirius**

Marlene snorted in a most unladylike manner when she read that. It was an old joke amongst the fifth years. Remus did sometimes act like the mother of the group, though Marlene knew he could be just as devious as the other Marauders.

"Miss McKinnon! Would you care to share with the rest of the class what's so funny?" Their professor's unamused voice jolted through Marlene, causing her jump and look up guiltily.

"No, ma'am, I was simply trying to hold back a sneeze," she replied meekly. The older woman was nonplussed, but continued on with her instruction after a severe frown. Marlene kept her head down for several minutes, refusing to glance at Sirius for fear of breaking out into real laughter. It was almost twenty minutes later before she dared to answer her friend's note again.

 **I'd like to say that your mother has nothing on Mama Remus, but we both know that's not true. Speaking of which, are you going to James' house for Christmas this year? -M**

It was a little early to start thinking about Christmas plans, as it was only the middle of November, but Marlene knew that things in the Black household had progressively gotten worse as the years passed. She thought that both Sirius and his parents were a acting a bit like children. Granted, Orion and Walburga were terrible and a bit touched in the head, but Sirius really didn't need to shove his Gryffindor-ness in their faces quite so forcibly. She worried about her friend. More than once, she had observed him walking stiffly, or limping, or with faint bruises on his cheeks during their breaks from school when they had attended various Pureblood functions. She feared that something worse would happen someday in the future.

There was only about ten minutes left in class before the note landed back on her desk.

 **I'm not sure yet. I'd like to, but my father has 'requested my presence' during Christmas. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, though. Probably going to try and tell me that they've arranged my marriage or some shite. -Sirius**

Marlene rolled her eyes. She was very grateful that her own parents knew full well that she would not tolerate being forced into a marriage for political purposes. She would marry for love, nothing else.

She looked over at her friend and gave him a sympathetic smile. He winked at her confidently and she had to smother a giggle.

"Miss McKinnon! I don't know what has gotten into you today, but that will be five points from Gryffindor. Class has not been dismissed, so kindly _pay attention_ until that time." Professor McGonagall glared at the girl, and Marlene's face burned in embarrassment. Lily turned around to frown at her, and Marlene shrugged slightly before turning her eyes to her Transfiguration book. She didn't move for the rest of the class period, and when they were finally released, Marlene gathered her things and bolted out the door.

"Hey, Mars, wait up!" Marlene slowed her pace in the hallway but kept her eyes on the stone floor ahead of her. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Sirius told her when he caught up. He knew how much she hated getting in trouble. He, of course, had no problem with it, and indeed seemed to almost seek it out.

"It's fine," she sighed. "It's my own fault really. Should've been more discreet." She lifted one shoulder in a shrug and clutched the strap of her bag to keep her hands occupied. "I'm sure Lily will earn those points back by the end of the day, anyway." Marlene finally looked up at her friend and smiled. He nodded, chuckling, looking down at her casually.

"Between Evans and Remus, I'm sure we'll be fine," he replied. His name was called behind them, and they turned to see James waving his arms. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm being summoned, so I'll see you in Herbology soon, yeah?"

Marlene nodded. "Go on, I just realized I forgot my Herbology essay anyway." He smiled and reached out to touch her shoulder, squeezing it slightly between his fingers before dropping back to confer with James. He didn't see her goofy grin, for which she was grateful.

Marlene set off at a brisk pace towards Gryffindor Tower. It was only three floors up, but to get all the way back down and out to the greenhouses would take considerably longer. They only had about ten minutes between classes. She was thankful that her dedication to ballet had given her such good stamina, or she'd be constantly out of breath from climbing all the staircases.

As she moved through the castle, her thoughts again wandered to her short conversation with James. Funny how such a brief interaction could completely change her view of things. It didn't seem like Sirius really acted like he might fancy her, but Marlene didn't have much experience in that area. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought that James might be right. Most boys and girls didn't have such close friendships with the opposite gender as she and Sirius did. Marlene had always just assumed it was because there weren't many Pureblood girls in Gryffindor who could understand their way of life.

So focused was Marlene on her inner dilemma that before she knew it, she had her forgotten essay in her bag and was almost to the Entrance Hall. She was on the second floor of the castle when she felt a prickling sensation on her neck that she always associated with being watched. Looking around to get her bearings, she noted that she was alone in the stairwell. She mentally shrugged her shoulders and kept going, thinking it must've been one of the numerous ghosts in the castle that she had sensed.

She had taken no more than three steps down when she heard something, almost like a shoe scuffling. She whipped around but again, saw no one. As she turned, Marlene thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Before she could look again, she heard a voice and felt something hit her back. Her vision went black and she felt herself tip forward. She tried to throw out her hands, but couldn't move them, and then she completely lost consciousness and knew no more.


	12. Chapter 12

_OHEMGEE you guys, I'm so sorry this is late! I got super sick last week, had a horrible sore throat for four days and now I have a yucky cough, and I had a fever for a awhile too. I think it was because it was so cold here when we took our kids trick or treating last Tuesday. It totally slipped my mind on Friday to post the new chapter, as I was wrapped up in blankets and Dayquil and tissues and cough drops ugh._

 _Anyway, this is the longest chapter to date, so I hope y'all enjoy it! I need to go write some more to rebuild-up my cushion of chapters. Enjoy the rest of your week, lovelies, and I'll be back Friday with the next chapter!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The warm weight of a blanket wrapped Marlene in a cocoon of safety. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable. She definitely didn't want to get up and deal with school; mornings were simply awful, and she didn't have the energy anyway. Perhaps she would simply skip classes that day. It was a nice thought, but unrealistic. She sighed softly before opening her eyes.

Marlene blinked a couple times, disoriented. The sight of her bed hangings and familiar comforter that she had expected to see were not present. Instead, she was in… the Hospital Wing? _But what am I doing here?_ she wondered. She blinked again and looked around her. A privacy screen had been erected around her bed. As her gaze traveled from her right to her left, she startled a bit to see her brother sitting in a chair next to her bed. Maxwell's hands clasped one of her own, and he was leaned forward so that his head rested on one of his arms on the side of the bed.

Though the girl had no idea what was going on, her face softened to see her twin at her side. Her free hand moved out to brush the hair off his forehead, the light of a late afternoon sunset reflecting off golden strands that were an exact match of her own. He immediately attained full consciousness and sat up quickly, his eyes darting all over her before meeting her questioning stare.

"Marlene," he gasped, "you're awake!" He quickly pulled his wand out of his robes and touched the tip of it to the headboard of the hospital bed. "I've been so worried," he added. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his normally neatly brushed hair was sticking up all over his head.

"What happened?" she asked him just as Madam Pomfrey bustled into view. The nurse waved her wand and immediately began casting diagnostic spells.

"That's what we've been wondering, Miss McKinnon. What is the last thing you remember, dear?" The older woman looked down at her patient briefly before making notes on a chart that had been hanging off the footboard of the bed.

Marlene scrunched her nose as she thought. Maxwell squeezed her hand encouragingly. "I was in Transfiguration class…" she started, before screwing her eyes closed as a wave of pain washed through her head. "I lost our House some points for talking in class." Even through the extreme discomfort, her cheeks warmed in embarrassment. "I - I don't…" Her voice trailed off as her head threatened to explode.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand again, summoning a blue potion into her hand. "Drink this, dear, it will help with the headache." Marlene obediently took the small bottle and tipped it into her mouth. The relief was instantaneous. The girl sighed gratefully before looking between her brother and the school matron.

"I'm afraid I don't remember anything after that," she told them. Maxwell frowned.

"I had a feeling that would be the case," Madam Pomfrey replied, nodding as she waved her wand again. Seemingly satisfied for the moment, the nurse looked at her charge fully. "You've been here for three days now," she stated matter-of-factly, ignoring Marlene's gasp. "Sirius Black found you at the bottom of the stairs near the Entrance Hall when you didn't show up for Herbology on Wednesday. He said that you had forgotten an essay and went to get it after Transfiguration, but became worried when you hadn't arrived by the time Herbology started."

Madam Pomfrey paused and studied the younger girl, gauging her reaction so far. "What… what happened?" Marlene asked timidly.

"You appeared to fallen down the stairs," the nurse answered. "You had a broken leg, both arms broken, a sprained wrist, and several fractured ribs. Your skull behind your forehead was also fractured in two places, and you suffered a severe concussion from that. If you hadn't woken up today, your parents insisted that you be transferred to St Mungo's. I will owl them shortly to let them know you are indeed awake. I'm sure they'll be quite relieved."

Marlene's eyes were wide as she absorbed the information of her injuries. How in the world had all this happened? She may not have thought much of her physical traits, but she knew that she was graceful. Never had she sustained any kind of injury such as this before. It just didn't add up.

At a loss for what to say, she looked helplessly at Maxwell. He knew what she was thinking, but simply nodded. They would discuss it privately. If foul play was afoot, they would handle it themselves. If the school became involved, it would only make things worse.

Oblivious to the silent exchange, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand once more and directed several more potions to the bedside table. Each was carefully labeled, and Marlene looked them over as the nurse explained when to take each one. "The Skelegro must be taken immediately, but only once and you'll be fine. Take one dose of the pain-relieving potion with it, then twice a day until it's all gone. There's a vial of Dreamless Sleep there, but that is only to be used in case any pain is keeping you awake at night. Don't take it more than three times in one week, as it is very addictive. The last potion is more headache relief, you may take that as necessary. Do you have any questions?"

Marlene shook her head silently, knowing that even if she forgot, Maxwell had been paying close attention and would remind her just in case. She felt a stab of guilt that she hadn't made much time lately to talk to her twin, just the two of them. It was something that she would diligently try to correct in the future.

"Okay then, dear, I will go owl your parents now. Please take the Skelegro and the pain relief potion now. I'm afraid that I will have to keep you here at least until tomorrow," she told Marlene. The girl sighed, but refrained from arguing. She wasn't sure she'd have the energy to get up to Gryffindor Tower even if she wanted to right now. As Madam Pomfrey disappeared around the privacy screen, Maxwell disentangled his hands from his twin's and passed the two bottles to Marlene.

"Take the Skelegro first, it tastes awful so best to get it out of the way," he observed. Marlene sniffed the potion and nearly gagged. She grimaced and held her nose closed with one hand while she put the bottle to her mouth and forced herself to swallow it. It caused her to cough and nearly vomit it back up, but by sheer force of will, she kept it down. Maxwell quickly gave her the next potion, and it tasted heavenly compared to the Skelegro.

"Awful does not even _begin_ to describe that horrible taste," she ground out. She hadn't even noticed how much pain her various body parts had been giving her until it began to diminish. She sighed and eased back into the pillows behind her, closing her eyes for a moment to allow the potions to work their magic. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and looked at her twin.

"Theories?" she asked succinctly. Knowing her brother, he had already thought through what might've happened from several angles, especially if he had had three days to do so.

Maxwell pursed his lips before speaking. "As much I hate to think of anyone disliking you, my strongest suspicion is that someone sent a Tripping Jinx your way while you were on the stairs," he answered slowly. "And as much as it pains me to admit, the first person to come to mind is Snape." Marlene couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

After her encounter first year with the greasy-haired boy on the train, she had caught him several times glaring at her. It happened most often when she was talking with Lily. She knew he was jealous of their friendship, though she had tried her hardest in their first couple of years at Hogwarts to befriend him. She had picked up on several hints that Lily had dropped throughout the years that Severus didn't have the best home life. Still, it was no excuse to be so horrible to someone who was trying to be nice.

"You could be right. I just wish I could remember!" Marlene clenched her fists in frustration. What good was her brain if she couldn't piece together the puzzle of what had happened? She wasn't the smartest girl in their year, but she wasn't stupid either. It was incredibly maddening that she could offer no insight.

"I know, Marly, but please don't strain yourself. You've only just woken up, and I don't want you to make anything worse," he pleaded. Marlene looked at her brother, really looked him, and noticed for the first time the naked worry present in his eyes. Her heart broke a little at the expression, again lamenting the fact that she hadn't made much time for him lately.

"You're right, I won't push myself," she promised softly. She reached her hands out to him, and in true twin fashion, he knew exactly what she was asking for without words. He climbed up into the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He cradled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Seeing you lying here on Wednesday after dinner was the most horrible feeling I've ever experienced," he said after awhile. "I didn't even know anything was wrong until Black approached me. You'd have thought someone had killed his familiar, the way he looked." Maxwell shook his head and Marlene leaned back a little to look up at him. "He and Amycus both have been here to visit you every day, you know," he added with a smirk. Marlene felt herself blush. "You'd best be careful with them, Marly, I think they both fancy you." The girl's cheeks reddened even further at his chuckle. She had no reply to that except to look down and fidget her fingers together.

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone," she said finally after her face cooled slightly.

"Oh Marly, it's not your fault. It couldn't possibly be. I've never seen you even so much as scuff your shoe on accident, there's no way you simply tripped on those stairs. I swear to you, I will find out what happened." Maxwell tightened his arms around his sister protectively. "Don't go anywhere by yourself anymore, ok? You have plenty of friends who care about you." He sat up and pushed back on the bed, bringing Marlene upright with him. "See all those flowers and candies and cards there?" He indicated the table on the opposite side of the bed from where Madam Pomfrey had placed her potions.

Marlene had noticed the pile of gifts and cards when she had first looked around her, along with her wand, but it hadn't been a priority at the time. Now, though, she had the leisure of time to look through them. She felt a surge of love and gratefulness for everyone that had clearly wished for her to get well. Picking up a Chocolate Frog, she opened the box and bit a huge chunk out of the treat before handing the rest to her twin. He took the proffered sweet and popped it in his mouth.

As she savored the chocolate, she scooped up all the cards and letters piled on the bedside table. Lily, true to fashion, had added all the homework she'd missed to the note she had written. The redhead had also included all the notes she'd taken from the classes Marlene had missed that week. Marlene was torn between gratitude and exasperation. She didn't want to think about schoolwork right then, so she set it aside to continue through the various letters.

James, Remus, and even Peter had written short notes, as well as Mary. There were cards from her friends in other Houses as well, including Bertha Jorkins from Hufflepuff, Florence Fortescue from Ravenclaw, and several from her Slytherin mates. The letters from Sirius and Amycus went to the bottom of the pile, and Marlene resolved to read them in private. Maxwell didn't say anything, though she was sure he had noticed the move.

After reading through several of the notes, Marlene's eyes began to grow heavy. She yawned heavily and set the bundle of parchment back down on the table. Maxwell carefully slid out of bed and kissed Marlene's forehead, being careful to avoid the healing scar where she had hit it on her tumble down the stairs. Marlene smiled sleepily as her eyes drifted close. She vaguely heard her brother speaking in soft tones to the nurse before his footsteps carried him out of the Hospital Wing.

Sleep claimed the girl easily, and she snuggled into the warm blankets comfortably. The pain relief potion weighed her limbs down pleasantly. If she dreamed, she couldn't remember it when she woke.

And wake she did, sometime in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure what caused her to come out of the pleasant sleep she'd been experiencing, and it was quite dark outside the windows behind her. A noise to her left startled her, and she nearly screamed when she saw Sirius sitting in the chair that Maxwell had vacated hours ago. As it was, a gasp escaped her lips and she clutched the blankets around her before she recognized her friend.

"Sirius, you bloody prat, do _not_ scare me like that!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Sorry love," he grinned, not looking sorry in the least. "I heard you were awake finally and I had to see for myself." He leaned back in the chair, looking casually elegant in a way most people couldn't achieve while slouching.

"I _was_ sleeping," she pointed out drily, indicating the bed she lay on. "You woke me up." She huffed when he chuckled, and drew herself up into a sitting position. "You could've gotten caught," she finally pointed out when she was comfortable.

"Ah, but I wasn't," he volleyed back easily. He smiled at her irreverently, and Marlene was grateful for the darkness surrounding them. She had never blushed so much in her life as she had that week, and it was infuriating. She looked down at her hands, suddenly unsure of what to say. Sirius cleared his throat quietly, and she chanced a glance at him. His face was more solemn than it had been moments ago, and she wasn't sure that the shadows in the room could hide the stain across her face this time.

He reached out to grab her hand, and she instinctively laced their fingers together. "You really had me worried, Mars." His voice was slightly hoarse, and he cleared his throat again. "I'm glad you're better now." Sirius squeezed her hand. It was several long moments before he spoke again, and Marlene patiently let him gather his thoughts. "When you hadn't shown up to Herbology by the time class started, I had this uncomfortable feeling that something had happened to you. I didn't even think, I just left without even saying anything. And then when I found you -" His voice broke and he bowed his head over their joined hands.

Marlene was startled to feel wetness on her skin. Sirius was _crying_. She hadn't witnessed that since first year, when he told her about his family. Her own eyes filled with tears, and she reached out with her free hand to run her fingers through his silky black hair. They remained silent for a long while, until her friend looked back up her. His expression was one of pure anguish.

"I thought you were _dead_ , Marlene," he whispered forcefully. "Never in my life have I felt so utterly useless. I didn't know what to do." He squeezed his eyes shut and scooted forward in the chair. The hand that wasn't holding her own captive swiped furiously at his cheeks. "I finally shouted at one of the portraits to fetch Headmaster Dumbledore. It felt like an eternity before he arrived, and all the while I watched as the blood seeped out around you. It was - it was _horrible_." His voice broke again.

Without hesitation, she pulled on his hand until he fell forward into her arms. She wrapped him up in an embrace and held on tightly. He didn't outright sob, but she could feel his shoulders shaking. The moisture in her eyes finally broke free and cascaded down her face, though she made no move other than clutching her friend more tightly against her.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'm okay now Sirius." Marlene kissed the top of his head. She had no idea how long they sat like that, but she knew that their awkward position couldn't be comfortable. When she finally heard him take a deep breath and exhale slowly, she pulled back slightly. Sirius wiped his face again and looked up at her hesitantly. She knew that he rarely showed such emotions to anyone, and was afraid of rejection. It was silly to think that she could turn him away.

Silently, Marlene scooted over on the bed and tugged his hand again as she dried her own cheeks with the sleeve of her hospital gown. For the second time since regaining consciousness, she pulled a boy up beside her. This time, though, there was no familial relation and it seemed much more intimate. However, she felt that they both needed the comfort of being close to each other. Sirius slid in beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her head leaned naturally into his chest. She turned slightly to get more comfortable, and she placed her hand over his heart.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Mars," he whispered brokenly. He turned and kissed her forehead in an echo of Maxwell's earlier action. The girl turned her face up to look at her friend. He stared down at her, and her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, incongruously, she again realized just how handsome he was. And his face was so close to hers. The tip of his nose whispered along her own, causing her breathing to hitch. Marlene's eyes flicked down his lips before she could stop herself. Ever so slowly, giving her time to pull away, he moved closer.

When he finally pressed his lips to hers, her breathing stopped completely. Her eyelids fluttered closed. Having never kissed anyone before, she didn't know what to do. It only took half a second for her to stop thinking and let instinct take over. She moved her hand from his chest to his jaw, cupping his face carefully as she kissed him back. After a lifetime, or maybe only a couple of seconds, she couldn't tell which, they pulled back at the same time. Sirius leaned his forehead gently against her own and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. Knowing that her reaction could make or break their friendship, Marlene smiled softly.

"I should probably go back to the tower," he whispered. His voice seemed a bit unsteady, but it was hard to tell when he wasn't speaking at full volume.

"Probably a good idea," she replied breathlessly. Her heart was still pounding. She let her hand drop back to his chest, but made no move to pull away. They remained there for several more long moments before Sirius sighed again.

Reluctantly it seemed, he disentangled his arm from around her and climbed out of the bed. "I'll come back tomorrow, yeah?" Marlene could only nod, already regretting the lack of heat he gave off. The corner of his mouth hitched up in a half smile. Leaning over her, he tilted her chin up with a finger and pressed his lips quickly to her own once more. All too briefly, he pulled away. Without pause, he turned and strode out of the room.

Marlene settled back down in the bed, her fingers pressed to her lips in wonder. _So that was my first kiss_ , she mused to herself. Having no point of reference to guide her, she nevertheless thought that it must have been the most wonderful first kiss in the history of first kisses.

It was with a satisfied smile on her face that Marlene eased back into the realm of dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys!_

 _Chapter 13 has officially been updated. A little bit has changed (and now sounds much better) in the part where Amycus and Marlene are chatting. Thank you so so so much to my Garebear for once again making these scenes more authentic. So please come and reread it!_

 _I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving tomorrow (for those of us in America), and stay safe if you have to travel. I'll be back on Friday!_

 _xoxo Malleycat_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Sunday morning dawned not bright, but dreary, with rain pelting the windows behind Marlene's bed. The loud patter of the weather wasn't what woke Marlene, but rather voices raised somewhere outside of the privacy screen around the girl's bed. She groaned, irritated at being pulled out of the comfort of sleep. With a cough that caused her ribs to protest painfully, she rolled a bit onto her hip before pushing herself up.

The voices paused in their debate, and Marlene knew that whoever was talking had heard her. Before Marlene could pull the bedcovers up with her, a woman flew through the curtains and engulfed the girl in a hug that had her straining to breathe.

"Mathair?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?" The arms around her loosened just as Marlene's father and Headmaster Dumbledore came into view.

"Nighean, my beloved daughter, we've been so worried about you," Allina replied. When she pulled back, Marlene could see tears glistening down her cheeks. The woman discreetly pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her face, keeping one arm around her daughter.

Marlene's father came around the bed to press a kiss to the girl's forehead. His eyes, also, were shining with moisture. "I am glad you're alright," Murdoch told her in his typical quiet tone of voice, though Marlene could see how upset he'd been from the dark rings under his eyes. He came forward to kiss her forehead before moving to the foot of the hospital bed.

Dumbledore also came through the curtain after a moment, and his eyes twinkled merrily at the assembled family. "Good morning, Miss McKinnon. It's wonderful to see you looking so much better," he told the girl in the bed.

"Yes, it is wonderful," Marlene's mother replied, though her narrowed eyes meant she was agitated to say the least. "What I want to know, is how this happened and what is being done about it." She straightened from embracing her daughter, planted on hand on her hip, and left her other hand holding Marlene's shoulder.

The sparkle dimmed in the Headmaster's eyes. "Ah, yes. Please be assured that I am doing everything I can. The problem is that Marlene was alone when it happened. No one saw her in the corridors as it was close to class time, I'm afraid." He twirled the end of his impressive beard in his hands.

Alinna made a noise of discontent. "Have you interviewed the portraits? Surely one of them saw something," she said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I have. They claim that some sort of spell caused them to not be able to see anything for several minutes. There are only a handful of spells I can think of that would do that, all of them Dark…" he mused. "It was only after the elder Black brother arrived that they could see again, and then one of them came to fetch me."

"This is all very distressing, Headmaster," Marlene's mother said. "No one, human or otherwise, saw anything. There's no way to tell who did this." The woman's frown deepened. "Something must be done."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Mrs McKinnon. However, I'm afraid there's not much more I can do. I shall continue to keep my eyes and ears alert for anything out of the ordinary. And I'm sure your son will endeavor to keep your daughter safe, along with her friends. Beyond that, only time will tell what will happen." He smiled reassuringly at the family, though Marlene could tell that he, too, was troubled by what had happened to her.

"I suppose that will have to do for now. But if anything like this happens again, I will have no choice but to pull my children out of this school. I will send them to Beauxbatons if I have to," Alinna told him firmly.

"Mathair, no! I don't want to leave Hogwarts, I love it here," Marlene immediately protested.

"I know, sweetheart," the elder woman replied, "but your safety is the priority. Sometimes we must sacrifice happiness in order to stay safe." Her tone was firm, and Marlene knew she would not tolerate another word on the subject. Sighing in defeat, the girl nodded.

"I understand, Mrs McKinnon," Dumbledore told her. "We shall do everything we can to keep this from happening again, to Marlene or to any other student. You have my word." Both parents nodded.

"Very well, Headmaster," Murdoch said in his quiet but powerful voice. "We must be going now, we have an appointment at Gringotts soon. Alinna?" He held his hand out to his wife. Marlene's mother nodded and kissed Marlene's head.

"Please take care of yourself," she whispered to her daughter. "We'll see you in a few weeks for Christmas." Marlene smiled at her, reached up, and squeezed the hand that hadn't left her shoulder during the whole conversation.

"I love you, Mathair, Aithair," she said, looking between her parents.

"And we, you," Murdoch replied. He shook Dumbledore's hand before his wife took his arm and all three left the Hospital Wing.

Marlene sighed in relief. She loved her parents, truly, but she didn't want them to worry. Between Maxwell and her friends, she was sure that she would be safe.

As the voices of her parents and the Headmaster faded from hearing range, Marlene used her elbows to rearrange her pillows before leaning back against them. She closed her eyes. The blankets around her were warm and cozy, and the pillows cradled her head just right. She was just drifting off to sleep again when she felt something in her hand.

Marlene jumped, startled, and opened her eyes. Amycus was sitting in the chair next to her bed, a small grin gracing his features. "What is with you boys and scaring me?" she asked him grumpily. Not only had she been almost asleep, but she was positive that her hair looked atrocious and she couldn't have smelled very good, either. She was on her fourth day in the Hospital Wing with no shower.

Amycus merely smiled wider in response and shifted in his chair. His eyes flicked down to her hand, and Marlene's gaze followed his. Resting in her fingers were four flowers. They were a bright, coppery-orange color. The petals were delicate, fading to a lighter yellow in the center. The small green leaves complemented the bright color of the blooms.

"Flowers?" Marlene questioned, looking back up at Amycus. He nodded, his face seemingly closed off.

"They're Austrian roses," he replied coolly, still fixated upon them. Marlene returned her eyes to the flowers, unsure of what to say. No one had ever given her flowers before. The entire Hospital Wing was quiet for the moment, except for the rain pounding against the windows and occasional rumbles of thunder. Marlene was aware something was happening - here, now, between them, but she couldn't quite grasp what the feeling was.

Amycus caught the distant footsteps of Madam Pomfrey further down the hall of dividers. Sitting forward in his chair, leaning closer to Marlene, his gaze returned to her. "Did you read my note?" Amycus nodded toward the stack of parchment on Marlene's bedside table. Her eyes flitted toward the untouched tower of cards and bits of parchment.

Marlene shook her head. "No, not yet. I was going to," she admitted. "But Maxwell was here last night and I didn't want to read anything in front of him." Her cheeks turned pink, though she did what she could to hide it. Amycus smirked, seeming pleased with her answer. She did not want to admit to Sirius' midnight visit, as she was still embarrassed and exhilarated at the kisses he had given her. Her lips tingled at the thought.

"Read it after I've left, then," Amycus suggested, his voice still feather-light. Marlene refocused on the moment. He stood and gently took the flowers from her grasp, careful to avoid the bouquet's sharp thorns. He pulled a flask, meant for Potions measurements, from his bag; draped over the back of the chair that he'd occupied. "Augamenti," he murmured clearly, flicking his wand toward the glass. He carefully submerged each stem into the clear water, before handing the arrangement back to Marlene. She eyed them, a bit breathlessly, and placed them upon the table.

A new moment of silence formed between them, interrupted only by the hastened footsteps of the passing Matron. Amycus noted the tension with awe, eyes daring to wander toward a stray strand of unruly, blonde hair. He silently memorized her patterns - the way her eyes moved, and the way she fidgeted in silence. Amycus watched the muscles of her neck tense as Madam Pomfrey paused outside of the section, only to move onward in a repetitive nature. The corner of his mouth tugged upward. He enjoyed the sincerity that flooded her expressions. Amycus watched her eyes flutter back toward his.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, looking up at him.

Marlene's voice was warm, and her gratitude rang undoubtedly sincere. The Gryffindor's eyes proved revealing, though Amycus did not mind it. He found himself gravitating closer to her. It was not often that they had the chance to speak so intimately, and Amycus would certainly admit, the newfound closeness was...appealing. He looked to Marlene, returning the sincerity; his smirk widened, revealing the most genuine grin that the Gryffindor had ever seen upon Amycus' face. Marlene's stomach fluttered at the sight.

"I want you to know, that I am glad you're okay, Marlene." The girl blushed again hearing her given name come out of his mouth. As he returned to his chair and scooted it closer to the bed, Marlene simply observed him. He had the same easy grace in his movements that Sirius did, but Amycus seemed much more… predatory. She had failed to see the attraction in that fact until now.

After several long moments, Marlene realized that she'd been staring at him. Amycus was calmly gazing right back at her, and she cleared her throat awkwardly. Except for the Potions tutoring and the one dance practice, she had never been alone with him for longer than a couple of minutes. "I guess now I'm even more behind in Potions," she said, grasping for a safe topic before his eyes drowned her.

"Ah," Amycus replied. "Yes, I'm afraid I've my work cut out for me. We'll have to meet every night this week, I should think." He arched a brow curiously. "That's assuming you get to leave the Hospital Wing today?"

Marlene nodded. "Yes, later this afternoon, I believe. Though now I think I'm not looking forward to it as much since I have all this Potions work to catch up on," she said, only slightly teasing him. It didn't matter how attractive her tutor was, Potions would never be high on Marlene's list of things she enjoyed doing.

Sarcasm flooded Amycus' classically charming smirk. "It can't be that bad, spending time with me?" His tone hushed, falling deeper than before as he returned her teasing.

"Oh it's not," she assured him quickly. His arched eyebrow had her cheeks heating up again. "I mean, you're really quite a good tutor. It could be worse, I suppose."

Merlin, what was wrong with her mouth today? Everything she said made her seem like a bumbling idiot.

Marlene took a deep breath. "What I mean to say is that you're more patient with me than most others would be. You have a way of putting things into terms I can actually understand." She looked away from him, afraid of how red her face had become.

After several long, quiet moments in which Marlene fought to keep her eyes on the privacy screen opposite her, she felt a slight pressure on the bed. Involuntarily, she looked down. Amycus slowly took her hand in his. It was so different than when Sirius had done the same thing. Marlene and Sirius were much closer, and touching the Black heir seemed almost natural. The male Carrow twin, on the other hand, was much more reserved. Proper, even. With Sirius, she wouldn't have hesitated to lace their fingers together or cover his hand with her other one. Amycus was different.

There were rules to be followed.

At the same time, Marlene and Amycus both looked up at the other. The look in the boy's eyes was intense, but Marlene couldn't quite figure out what it was saying. She was trapped, though, and her heart hammered in her chest. His thumb gently brushed over her knuckles. "Glad to be of service," he finally replied in a voice just above a whisper. "And I am glad that you're okay," he reiterated after another long pause. His hand squeezed hers slightly. Marlene didn't know how to respond so she simply nodded once. His eyes still held her captive and any words she might've formulated fled from her mind.

After another long moment of this, Amycus slowly stood. His hand around hers was warm and gentle, and he hesitated slightly before leaning over and brushing his lips across the back of her hand. "I have to go now," he told her. He seemed to almost regret the words. "I'll see you later?"

Before Marlene could reply, Amycus was turning away to grab his bag. She held onto his hand as long as she could before he was too far away, and her hand fell limply back to her side. He didn't look back at her and he slung his bag across his body.

Just as Amycus was exiting through the part in the privacy screen, Sirius bounded in. The raven-haired boy frowned over his shoulder at the retreating Slytherin, before turning to look at Marlene. She shrugged helplessly. "He wanted to know when we'd be resuming Potions tutoring," she offered. Sirius just shook his head.

"I don't understand how you tolerate him, Mars," he said. "He's so arrogant!" Completely forgoing the recently vacated chair next to her bed, he waved his hand in a shooing motion and climbed up next to her when she scooted over. He plopped himself down and wiggled slightly, making Marlene laugh.

"You're pretty arrogant yourself," she told him. "And way too big to share this bed." Sirius gasped.

"I am neither of those things!" he replied in an affronted tone. "I am a perfect specimen of strength and masculinity. I am humble, and generous, and nowhere near too big to fit on this bed with you." He looked down at her, his eyes sparkling and his mouth stretched out in a lopsided grin. Marlene shook her head and huffed.

"What you are, is ridiculous," she sniffed.

"Sure am," he agreed easily. Confidently, Sirius moved his arm up and around Marlene's shoulders, pulling her up against his side. He was the only person, aside from her brother, who she felt comfortable with being so close. She leaned her head into his chest and sighed when he kissed the top of her head.

"I am beyond ready to leave the Hospital Wing," she confided. "I haven't showered in four days, it's incredibly boring, and my muscles are all stiff." Her complaints merely made Sirius laugh.

"You do need a shower, you stink!" Marlene reached up and slapped Sirius's chest at that comment. "Did Madam Pomfrey say when you can leave?" he asked once he stopped chuckling.

"Sometime this afternoon," she answered with another sigh.

"Good!" he exclaimed. "My life has become incredibly boring without your lovely presence." Marlene almost rolled her eyes.

"You're incorrigible," she said instead.

"And you are beautiful." Marlene looked up at him, once again caught up in a pair of intense eyes. He smiled down at her, a genuine smile. For the thousandth time that week, the girl's cheeks colored. Sirius grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"So, you'll never guess what James said to Evans this morning at breakfast." Sirius began telling her the story of James's antics, which had Marlene laughing and shaking her head. James would never win Lily over at this rate. The redhead was easily embarrassed, and James was constantly humiliating her. He never meant to, but he didn't seem to understand that Lily hated his blatant displays of affection. His arrogance didn't help matters.

Before Marlene knew it, two hours had passed. It was so easy to be around Sirius, so natural. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and he had such a unique sense of humor that appealed to her. He was sunshine and leather, happiness and warmth. Marlene loved these moments with him.

Just as Sirius started telling her something Peter had done a couple nights before at dinner, Madam Pomfrey bustled through the privacy screen. "Mister Black," she said, her hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised, "Unless you have some sort of ailment, kindly leave the hospital beds for the patients." Sirius just grinned and hopped out. The nurse turned back to her charge. "Miss McKinnon, I believe you are well enough now to return to your dorm. If you have any dizzy spells or intense headaches, please come straight here. Do you understand?" Marlene nodded. "Very well. Mister Black, please wait outside the partition while Miss McKinnon dresses, then you may escort her up to Gryffindor Tower." Madam Pomfrey stared him down until he finally left. She waved her wand and Marlene's clothes came zooming to the foot of the bed. "Here you are, dear. Do you need any assitance?"

Marlene carefully slid out of the bed, testing her footing and stretching her arms. It felt so good to be standing that she smiled widely. "No, thank you. I can manage."

"Alright then. Hopefully I will not have to see you back here anytime soon." The nurse smiled warmly at her before turning and leaving. Marlene dressed as quickly as she could, though still moving slowly through the stiffness she'd developed from laying in bed for four days. It was going to take quite a bit of work to get back to ballet. Her back was protesting as she pulled her socks on, and she glared at her shoes from where she sat perched at the edge of the bed.

"Mars? You ready?" Sirius asked, poking his head through the privacy screen.

"Yes, it's just… My shoes…" she said, waving her hand to indicate the offensive items in question. "I'm not sure I can get them on with my back being this stiff." She grabbed her wand, intent on levitating them to her, but Sirius beat her to it.

Kneeling in front of her, he grabbed one of her shoes and lifted her leg before slowly sliding it onto her foot. As he did up the laces, he looked up at her and smiled softly. The expression took her breath away. Her entire being was focused on his touch and his gaze. "You know I'll always be here for you when you need me," Sirius said gently, never breaking eye contact. Marlene couldn't do anything but nod. Her other shoe quickly followed the first, and then Sirius stood and offered her his arm. She took it before finally waving her wand and using 'Accio' to summon her things into her bag that had been left next to the bedside table.

"Ready?" he asked. Marlene nodded again, and together they set off, arm in arm, for Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
